This New World intro
by Brina-Chan
Summary: Hey there everyone! I am completely new to this site, so if you have any advice, please let me know and I'll be glad to make my fanfics even better! If you think that the beginning is good, please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you!
1. beginning

_So here I stand… on Earth and waiting. I've heard a lot about the 'Bladebreakers'. Even from my own planet, I've heard of these… beyblades and bitbeasts. Others from my planet have failed at retrieving any information, but I am not like them. I'm different my elder says. I can get this done. They say even my disguise is perfect. I look like a 'Neko-Jin'… whatever that is. My elder says is a human that's part 'cat', whatever a 'cat' is. _

_My people, we are covered in a beautiful array of colors, ranging from the purest white to the darkest black. We have 'fur' as these humans call it. We have long tough tails like a 'beaver' my elder says, teeth like a 'tiger' he says, and wings of a 'dragon'. All of these creatures, they're so strange. But I will learn about these human customs and we will find out about these 'beyblades' and 'bitbeasts'. My elder has given me a collar to wear at all times while I'm on Earth. It fits nicely around my neck, he says it blends like a normal 'cat' collar, again with 'cats'…_

_Me? Why, I'm a midnight black and my hair is a soft purple. My eyes are magenta. My wings are soot black and fiery red._

_But in human form, my hair blends from this purple to midnight at my tips. My eyes are still magenta. And I have these… 'fingers' and 'nails'. I no longer have the ears on the top of my head, no. I have pointed 'human' ears. My fur is gone, and is replaced by this peachish 'skin', like I've been skinned of my fur._

_These humans are strange, they are. They live like this everyday, and I begin to wonder? Can I even survive waiting for the Bladebreaker to come out of this 'inn'? I hope, because I'm getting bored. Oh! Finally… I see movement in the 'inn'… is it them coming out?_

_By the way, I never said my name… It's…_


	2. part 1

"Man! Did you see the look on his face?!" a midnight haired teen laughed. "I totally smoked him!" He was walking out of the inn with three of his friends. "Hmm? Who's this? Are you our driver?"

"Umm… Tyson?" the orange haired teen asked. "She's too young to drive." _Am I now?!_ "We don't even know who she is anyways…" he whispered.

"Ah, calm down chief. She's probably here for an autograph!" Tyson blurted out. _Autograph? Is that what I'm after? _"Is that what you want?" The girl gave a nod. Tyson pulled out a notebook and started scribbling on it. He ripped the paper and handed it to her. _What is this? This… is nothing…_ The girl glared at Tyson and ripped up the paper. "Ah! Look at what you've done! You!"

"You, what?" she asked, growling at him.

"I won't take this lying down! Pull out your blade!" Tyson snapped, pulling out his Dragoon. The girl gave a fanged grin. She pulled out a blade as well. _Of course, my elder wouldn't send me here without a blade of my own to use. _She put her dark blue blade on her launcher and held it proudly. "Rei, find us a dish." The raven haired teen grumbled and disappeared somewhere. The team followed him with the girl trailing behind them. The found a Bey dish and Tyson stood on one end while the girl stood on the other. "Ready?"

"3..." the blonde started counting down. "2... 1... Let it rip!" _My name… is Anchuu. It means 'in the Dark' given to me by my elder. _Anchuu and Tyson both released their beyblades simultaneously. The white blade and dark blue blade circled and danced around each other for about 2 minutes, before the dark blue blade began to attack viciously.

"Come on Dragoon!" Tyson cheered on. The white blade was quickly ejected from the dish. It was quiet, then a whispering came from the chief.

"Dizzy, what happened?" he asked ever so quietly. Anchuu's ears twitched at the quiet voice.

"I'm not so sure chief." the laptop replied. "It was over with before I had time to calculate anything." Tyson glared, fuming at his end while Anchuu watched her blade spin. It spun around the dish and then went flying towards her. Anchuu side stepped and watched it land on the ground, then stop.

"What gives?" Anchuu asked to herself. _Why did it launch at me? Do they normally do that? _Then, Tyson began laughing. Anchuu turned her head sharply towards the midnight haired teen and barred her sharp fangs.

"You're afraid of your own blade?!" Tyson laughed, slapping his legs. He suddenly stood up, looking very serious. "You're not an ordinary beyblader."

"You're right Tyson." Dizzy agreed. "I have never seen a beyblade like this before. These parts aren't even sold here." Anchuu swallowed hard. She couldn't allow herself to be discovered, not yet at least. "She doesn't even have a bitbeast."

"Then how did she beat me?!" Tyson snapped, turning to face them. "Well?!" Anchuu placed a hand on her collar.

"What do I do elder sir?" she asked quietly.

"_Something Anchuu. And quickly. Repeat after me.' _a husky male's voice replied near inaudibly from the collar.

"Hey there." Anchuu called out to them. They all looked at her. She gave a fanged smile. "I'm sorry to cause such an… uproar. But I was wondering…" Anchuu stopped and breathed in deeply. "If I could _hang _for a bit? Maybe I could teach… you my… skills." She gently tapped her collar, mentally thanking her elder. Tyson glared at her.

"Could it be possible to examine your beyblade?" Dizzy asked. Anchuu looked at the small contraption the chief was holding. "I am detecting something strange about that beyblade."

"Sure." Anchuu agreed. _Though I hate the idea, I have to. _She walked over to the chief and handed him her blade, smiling. "Here it is. Please take care of it." The chief was looking at it this way and that, examining it. "It was custom make."

"With what?" he asked, looking up at Anchuu.

"Well…" Anchuu started. She looked up at the sky and pondered. "I don't know actually. My elder didn't tell me."

"I thought you seemed familiar." the raven haired teen informed, stepping closer to Anchuu. The alien turned sharply towards him. "You're a Neko-Jin." _Oh yeah. I forgot about that… _"Took me a minute to figure it out, but now I'm positive."

"I see…" Anchuu whispered, looking into his golden eyes. "And you are a Neko-Jin as well." He smiled. "Daiyaku?" Anchuu asked, glaring at him.

"Excuse me?" He asked, completely confused. Anchuu turned her head away, with a sign.

"What do you mean 'Important Mission?'" Tyson asked crossing his arms. Anchuu froze, eyes wide open. "Are you Japanese?"

"Dameru!" Anchuu snapped. She bared her fangs. Then, Tyson got up in her face.

"No!" he barked. "**You **shut up!'

"Kusotare!" Anchuu hissed.

"Wareme!" Tyson hissed back.

"Hey!" the raven haired teen blurted out. "Stop this!" Both Tyson and Anchuu glared back and forth at each other, foreheads touching. The raven haired teen stood between them and sighed. "What's going on?"

"Aitsu shikakaru aitii!" Anchuu yelled, pointing towards Tyson.

"I did not!" Tyson yelled back. "**You **started it! Tell her Rei!"

"Knock it off you two!" Rei snapped. "Max! Help me separate these two!" Then, the blond came running, pulling Anchuu away form Tyson, while Tyson was pulled away by Rei. "Now… what's going on?"

"Aitsu shikakaru aitii." Anchuu growled deeply in her chest. She turned her head away stubbornly.

"What is she saying Tyson?" Max asked, looking back at the other two.

"She's saying that I started the fight." Tyson grumbled.

"Ansan chatta." Anchuu sneered.

"I did not!" Tyson snapped. Rei hit him over the side of his head. "Ow! Rei!" Anchuu chuckled. "Shut up!" Anchuu stuck her tongue out.

"Max, stop her!" Rei barked. The blond turned to face Anchuu. She looked up at him.

"Stop it, okay?" Max asked. Anchuu cocked an eyebrow and stared at him. "We don't need this fighting, so can you just stop?"

"Fine." Anchuu whispered, looking away from him. She walked past Max and Rei and went right to Tyson. "Mengo."

"Mamayo." Tyson grumbled. Anchuu smirked and turned away from him.

"Did you understand anything they said?" Max asked, walking up to Rei, but the raven haired teen only shook his head. "They could tell each other anything in Japanese and we wouldn't be able to understand anything."

"Good think they hate each other." Rei commented quietly. "So we don't have to worry…"

"About me staying…" Anchuu murmured, turning to face away from them. _Though this hurts to say… _"I was wondering… if I could possibly… just until… you know…"

"No way!" Tyson barked. "No way!" Anchuu felt herself flinch.

"Think about it Tyson…" Kenny said from his laptop. "If we just let her hang around, she could teach you guys about her fighting style. How she was able to cream you Tyson, if you haven't already forgotten." He looked up at the fuming midnight haired teen. "Think about it Tyson, she could teach you."

"Anchuu." she whispered.

"Gesundheit." Max said smiling.

"Are you making fun of my name?!" Anchuu snapped, glaring at the blond. "My elder named me himself!"

"In the Dark." Tyson murmured. Anchuu turned to face him. "That's what your name means."

"Anchuu." Max repeated to himself. "Japanese." Anchuu gave a nod. _They can know my name. They can know only that from me… only that…_


	3. part 2

_-Some kind of battle is going to happen between different teams of Beybladers… I think they called it a… tournament? Tyson has been bugging me about training him and I've stayed up a few nights training him until he passes out. Then I leave him and lay in bed all night. Unlike all these humans, I don't need to sleep 1/3 of my day away. No, I only need about 5 'hours' a 'week' here on Earth. It's difficult to grasp the concept here… Our sets of time is so different here… My body time is going to be sent out of whack… that's for sure. Well, for now, I'm lying in this bed, staring at the moon shine brightly in the dark blue sky… waiting for the sun to come up… or have Tyson wake up, either or, doesn't matter. Wait… what is that? That figure out there? On the buildings? I better check it out… -_

Anchuu got herself out of the bed and walked over to the window and watched as the bulky creature walked on top of the building about 30 yards away. It seemed to have… 3 sets of arms, and a set of hind legs. Anchuu snarled at the sight. She leapt out of the window and ran towards it. It's large head turned towards her and it's glowing blue eyes stared at her.

"What're you doing here?" Anchuu growled, her white nightgown flowing from the wind. "Go home."

"I'm here to keep an eye on you." the creature said, it's voice was hoarse and deep.

"You could at least **try **to hide yourself." Anchuu informed, crossing her arms. "I'm not going to get caught because of **you**." The creature crawled down the side of the building and walked over to her. He was about 3 feet taller then her, of course, that wasn't counting him standing on his hind legs. If he was to stand on his hind legs, he could measure to about, 13-15 feet or so. The creature was largely build and made of mostly muscle. He had short fur, a dark brown, and a tail that could crush a car while simply resting against it. Anchuu looked up at the large creature and growled. "Do something about this, or leave."

"Why?" the creature asked, opening it's large mouth. He breathed deeply on her. Anchuu turned her head stubbornly away from the barred fangs. "You're going to be mine when you come back Anchuu… get used to me now." Anchuu turned back and barred her own fangs. Though they were sharp, they were nothing compared to the fangs in the mouth that could easily fit about 3 of her heads in and still have room for more. The creature breathed on her again. "You'll be mine Anchuu dear."

"Don't… call me 'dear'." Anchuu growled. She turned away from the large creature. "I'm not going to be your mate. You cannot make me." The creature grabbed her with one of his six large arms. Anchuu turned around and hissed at him. "Let go!"

"Don't you go with **humans**." the creature warned. "I'll send the elder after you… actually, I'll force you to stay true to your word." He used his other front 3 arms to grab a hold of her. "I'll mate with you now."

"Hey!" Anchuu yelled, struggling beneath the large creature. "Knock it off Unaru! You know I can't!" She struggled and struggled, but to no prevail. Unaru used his other free arms to move her nightgown up. He leaned his self closer to Anchuu. "Unaru! Stop it! Or… Or I'll tell!"

"Tell who?" Unaru asked, as he leaned closer to Anchuu. "Our Elder? You're already bound to me, so what does it matter?"

"I'm still pure!" Anchuu screamed. "Someone help me!" She started to cry and scream for help. And finally, her call was answered. A beyblade was launched and a chunk of Unaru's fur was hacked clean off. Then, Unaru jumped and leapt away from the scene, turning to face the two figures in the darkness. Anchuu sat up and pulled her nightgown down. Then, a blade landed beside her. It was a white and grey color. Anchuu reached over and grabbed it, wincing at the slight pain because she didn't have any gloves. She looked at it, then turned around to see that it was Rei. Rei had launched Driger at the large beast.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked, kneeling down beside her. Anchuu handed him his blade, and stood up, turning away from him. "Anchuu?"

"I'm fine." Anchuu assured, turning to face him, smiling. -_No I'm not… Unaru had completed our Forbidden Dance. Well, not so forbidden to those of age, but forbidden to those who're not yet ready to mate. I hate him. I'm informing elder as soon as I go back.- _Anchuu gave a wave. "Thanks for that Rei. Who could have guessed such things existed? Scary world we live in, right?"

"Right." Rei agreed quietly. He looked at Driger, then back to Anchuu. She was smiling, staring at the bright moon. "What was that thing?"

"I don't know?" Anchuu asked, looking back at him. Her hair glittered in the moonlight. She raised her hand and blocked out some of the moon's bright light. "We should probably go back to resting."

"Sleep." Rei corrected her. Anchuu rubbed the back of her head, chuckling. "Come on Anchuu." Rei whispered. Anchuu nodded and followed the Chinese Neko-Jin back into the bedrooms. She slip from him and went into her own room. Being female, she had her own room. After she had laid down in bed, a knocking at her door caught her attention. "Hey, Anchuu?" Rei.

"Yes Rei?" Anchuu asked, sitting up from the comfortable bed. "Come in. Door's open." The, Rei opened the door slowly, like a trap was going to go off. He stepped in and leaned against the wall by the door. "What do you want?"

"Are you sure you're okay from what happened?" Rei asked, looking directly at her. "You seem awful calm about it. Like, you've probably seen it before, or this thing has attacked you before." Anchuu froze. Rei continued. "I would have been scared, well, maybe just a little anyways." Then, he chuckled. "Well, you're different from me." Anchuu gave a sigh of relief. "Still. Where have you seen this thing before?"

"Never seen it before." Anchuu informed, sliding off her bed. She stood a proud 5 foot even. "I just… try not to let things scare me." Anchuu suddenly had an idea. "It's true, I was scared out of my mind… and I'm scared now… but I didn't want the creature smelling my fear." She sat down hugging her knees to her chest. "I was so scared! I was scared I was going to die!" Rei went over and patted her head.

"Do you want me to stay in here tonight?" he asked. Anchuu suddenly froze. That was the last thing she wanted. "Not sleep in the same bed, don't worry. Just be here to make sure you're safe."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Anchuu stated loudly, standing up proudly. She turned away from him stubbornly. "If you're going to get kinky with me, then you can just leave!"

"That's not it Anchuu!" Rei assured, blushing slightly. He held up his hands in defense. "I honestly didn't mean it like **that**!" Anchuu turned to face him. "I didn't intend it to be like that Anchuu, honestly."

"I believe you." Anchuu whispered, turning away from him again. "But I'm not tired."

"Well, at the moment, I'm not either." Rei agreed. He looked towards the wall. Anchuu walked to the window and looked up at the moon.

"It's so much prettier up close." Anchuu murmured, smiling in awe. Rei turned to face her. "It's so… beautiful."

"Admiring the moon?" Rei asked. Anchuu stood up and yelled. She grabbed him and shoved him out of the room. "Anchuu!"

"No way!" Anchuu snapped, slamming the door in his face. "Nothing! Go away!" She leaned against the door and slid down. "Go away Rei!" Anchuu put her ear to the door listen for Rei's footsteps, and sure enough, she heard them fade away. "Damn it… humans are confusing… I don't know why they have so many emotions…" She stood up and walked back over to the window. -_But still. They're lucky. This place is so tranquil… so peaceful… Beautiful. Earth is a wonderful place to live. Well, it doesn't matter. I'm not staying here anyways, better not get attached. Better not get attached to anything. I know better. I'll get what I need here and go home. Yep. Going home to my family… and my friends… and my __**mate**__… I shudder at the thought of him. Unaru is such an ass, but after I give birth, __**he'll **__be the one to cower at my feet. Heh heh… yeah… I'll be able to scare him off. Yeah. That's my plan… Scare him __**away **__from my village! Oh! I'm so evil-. _Anchuu closed her eyes and sighed. -_But I still have a ways to go before I can accomplish that…- _She stood up and closed her curtains. -_Time to rest… I don't know why I'll really be able to sleep, but I have to keep myself rested and keep my estrogen levels high up so I don't transform back. They tend to go down when I sleep, tired, or physically exhausted. It's worse when someone sleep with or around me because I get nervous and that makes it go down for some reason. I haven't figured it out yet.- _Anchuu laid down on the bed and looked at her human hand. "It's still weird… but I'll get used to it… and as long as I eat these pills elder gave me, I should be fine. He says there's "sugar" in them. Wonder what "sugar" is? Maybe ask Kenny? He's smart. And maybe I could buy some here when I find out what it is… But what if Kenny doesn't know? Who could I ask that's smart? Dizzy? Yeah. She's intelligent." Anchuu smiled to herself and sighed. "That's what I'll do. Ask Dizzy." She closed her eyes and relaxed. -_I only have about 4 or 5 "hours" left, so I'll just lay here and relax.-_

Anchuu opened her eyes and had realized that she had fallen asleep. She sat up straight and looked at her hands. Anchuu sighed and smiled. -_Good, I didn't transform back…-_ Anchuu got out of bed and put on more suitable clothing. A purple t-shirt, a black zip-up jacket, and a pair of black jeans. Her shoes were a dark violet. Tennis shoes to help her run. She went outside and saw Tyson training with Kenny coaching him. Anchuu pulled out her launcher and stared at it. She forgot that Kenny still has hers.

"Come on Tyson!" Kenny encouraged. "Concentrate!"

"What do you think I'm doing chief?!" Tyson snapped back. His blade ricocheted from something in the dish Anchuu couldn't see and went whizzing past Tyson's ear. Anchuu walked over and saw her own blade in the dish. Did Kenny launch it in there? "Dang it! Why can't I beat her blade?!"

"You have to focus directly on her blade." Kenny informed. "You can't lose focus for a second. Her blade appears to feed off of your… how should I put this? Lack of concentration." Anchuu looked at Kenny, then back to her blade, which was spinning around the dish wildly. She held her hand out and it zoomed towards it. Anchuu pulled her hand away before her blade made contact, flinging itself out of the dish, then stopping. She couldn't help herself. The edges of the blade were like knives to her and Anchuu didn't have any gloves to catch it with. She reached over and grabbed the dark blue blade. "But that was good practice Tyson… Do you want to try again?"

"Totally!" Tyson exclaimed. He picked up Dragoon and held it ready. "Come on Anchuu! Get ready!" Anchuu turned around and put her blade on the launcher.

"3..." Kenny counted down. "2... 1... Let it rip!" Both blades were launched. Tyson was totally focused on the battle, but Anchuu's attention was elsewhere.

"Come on Dragoon!" Tyson cheered. "Let's take her out!" Anchuu turned and glared at the white blade. Her dark blue blade was shot into the air. "Yeah! That's the way to do it!" Anchuu glared and watched as his blade was coming back down. She turned her gaze to Tyson. He was smiling as the blade was coming back down.

"Bukkorosu!" Anchuu yelled, then her blade zipped back into the dish, attacking Dragoon mercilessly. "Atakku!" the white blade was being attacked left and right, like there was more then one dark blue beyblade attacking. "Kirimi!" Her dark blue blade gave one final attack and Dragoon was shot out of the dish. Tyson watched as his blade was launched right into the cement wall, and was stuck. He looked at his blade, then to the spinning dark blue one.

"What just happened?" Tyson asked, looking towards Kenny. He swallowed hard and went to get his blade.

"Anchuu, what was that about?" Kenny asked, standing up. He walked past Anchuu to Tyson. Anchuu blinked her eyes and shook her head. She blinked a few times, then realized what she had done. "How is it Tyson?"

"A little scratched up, but nothing serious." Tyson whispered. He held his beyblade tightly. "What's wrong with you?!" Tyson snapped, turning and facing Anchuu. "I swear, I'll beat you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Tyson…" Anchuu whispered. She smirked and turned her head away. "Maybe one of these days Tyson." Anchuu crossed her arms and looked back at him. "But not today." Her voice was light and happy, seriously angering Tyson. The midnight haired started to run at her.

"Damn you Anchuu!" he yelled, swinging his fist at her when he was in reach. Anchuu grabbed his fist and they came face to face. She punched his stomach and flipped him over her shoulder. Tyson landed on his back, coughing and gasping for air. "Damn…"

"You could never win in a physical fight against me Tyson." Anchuu whispered. She turned away from him and walked away. "Sorry though…" Anchuu left the place she was staying at and wandered into the forest area and mountains. "You're fun to fight against, but I'm losing my estrogen being consistently bothered by you and your damned temper. And if I transform, I'll have to either kill me some people, or leave immediately… either or, my elder would be furious… at least I think he would be." Anchuu sat down and pulled out a small blue and red capsule. She popped it in her mouth and swallowed. -_Never was the tastiest… but still… if it keeps me "normal" then I kind of don't care.- _Anchuu looked up at the large mountain and smiled. -_Surely no one is here, and I could simply fly up to get a great view… well… maybe half way up.- _Anchuu clenched her fists and concentrated. She opened them and transformed into her true form. -_Awesome! Back in my fur!- _Anchuu took off her clothes and folded them up. She hid them in a specific tree and spread open her wings. "Clothes, bothersome for my fur." Anchuu flapped her wings and started to fly up the side of the mountain.

Anchuu landed on a small ledge and looked over the side of the mountain. She sure did make some distance. So much for 'half way'. The alien sat down and looked up into the sky, the clouds were masking the sun. Good thing, Anchuu couldn't stand the harsh rays of the sun anyways. A nice cool, cloudy day is perfect for relaxing. Then, she heard some rocks being shifted, like someone was walking on them. Anchuu stood up and bared her fangs, claws and spread her wings out wing. It was someone she's never seen before. A Neko-Jin with pink hair? What the hell?

"Whoa, what're you?" the girl asked. She stepped closer.

"Stay back." Anchuu growled, stepping backwards. She didn't want her cover to be blown. "I warn you."

"Take it easy." the girl said, putting her hands on her hips. "I didn't mean any harm…" She turned her head away stubbornly. Anchuu snarled. "Who are you anyways? You're… not of this planet."

"I come from far away." Anchuu said mystically, looking up into the sky, waving her hands for more effect. "A planet, so far away. I am homesick."

"Can't you call the mother ship and have them pick you up?" the girl asked. Anchuu sighed.

"Alas, I cannot. I do not have the technology to call my home planet, so here I have to stay." she continued. Anchuu looked away, hurt and lonely. "I wish I could befriend a human being and have them help me in this strange world. I'm so scared that you humans are going to use me for the most horrific experiments." The girl suddenly jolted. Anchuu looked at her, eyes full of tears. "Could you keep my identity a secret? Please? I was sent here… to learn… about your sport."

"What sport?" the girl asked cautiously. "Which one?"

"Beyblading." Anchuu answered. She held her hands together pitifully. "Could you please, if you could, teach me. I have a blade all my own. It was given to me by my elder. He said to learn how the sport is played. And I fear if I never learn, I can never go back home." Anchuu started to cry into her hands.

"You don't fool me." the girl said turning her head away.

"Well, at least I tried." Anchuu said, pulling out her blade. "What do you say, friend? Wanna have a quick one?" the girl pulled out her own blade. It was pink, about the same shade as her hair. "Ready?"

"3..." she started counting. "2... 1... Let it rip!" Then both blades were launched onto the rock and dirt. The dark blue blade was spinning around the pink one. "Let's see how you fair against Galux! Galux, cat scratch attack!" Then, the pink blade started moving and slashing at the dark blue one wildly. The girl gave a smirk.

"Come on…" Anchuu growled to herself. "Don't let me down…" Then, the dark blue blade was launched towards Anchuu. The alien girl quickly moved to dodge the flying blade. "Damn it." Anchuu fixed her posture and brushed off her black fur. "I… don't understand."

"You don't have a bitbeast." the pink hair girl taunted. "Of course you're not going to win."

"But I fought against that damned Bladebreaker, and won damn it!" Anchuu snapped. She swallowed hard when she realized what she said. That practically gave it away.

"Who?" she asked, suddenly interested. "Was it Rei? No. Rei wouldn't lose to you…"

"Tyson." Anchuu answered. "Tyson Granger." She stood up straight and sighed. "Can you keep it a secret?" The girl tilted her head curiously. "About me. I really need to keep this a secret. It's for my people."

"Who, or what are you?" the girl asked.

"I'll only tell if you promise to keep it a secret!" Anchuu snapped. She had to make sure this human was going to keep a secret.

"Fine. I won't tell." she said at last. "I promise."

"I am Anchuu, an alien from a different planet." Anchuu started. "And some of what I said before was all true. It's true that my people want to learn beyblading, but me being stuck is false. No, I'm more then welcome to go home, but we want to learn about beyblading. We have the ability to watch you "television' and watch the beyblades battle, but we want to learn ourselves." Anchuu sighed. "That's where I come in. My elder sent me to learn the game, then come back and teach. My blade is the only one on our planet. It was made especially for me. My elder infused my willpower into it."

"Then how did you lose?" the girl asked, though she didn't seem thrilled for an answer.

"Well, honestly I don't know." Anchuu answered with a shrug. "I guess I'm still learning." Then she chuckled. "I really like it here on Earth… it's really neat and beautiful."

"Well, it's not all that great." the girl said smiling, her fangs showing. "What's it like on your planet?" Anchuu looked at her and smiled back.

"I bet you could never guess." Anchuu said simply. She grabbed her blade then sat down. "Well, first off, we all live under our elder. He's the oldest of us alive."

"What are you called?" the girl asked.

"Well… we really don't have a name…" Anchuu informed.

"You should give your people a name." the girl encouraged.

"Okay then…" Anchuu agreed. She thought for a second and sighed. "I'm not coming up with anything…"

"Chun Shu Ren Hu." the girl said simply.

"I'm not familiar with that." Anchuu admitted.

"It's "Love" "Friends" and "Family" in my native tongue." the girl answered. Anchuu hung her head. "We could make it simpler…"

"How exactly?" Anchuu asked.

"We can just call each other 'friends'." she answered. "And you can refer to them as 'family'."

"And what is what again?" Anchuu asked, chuckling.

"Shu Ren is friends…" she informed. "And Hu is family."

"Ah…" Anchuu mumbled. She shook her head and smiled. "So I call my people Shu-Ren?"

"No." the girl said nodding. "Hu."

"Who?" Anchuu asked.

"Hu." the girl corrected. Anchuu sighed. "You call them 'Hu'. We call you Shu-Ren." Finally, Anchuu nodded. "You got it right?"

"Right." Anchuu agreed, still nodding. "I call them Hu, you Shu-Ren. I finally get it now. But here is something I didn't get?"

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"**Your **name." Anchuu informed. "I never caught it."

"Oh! I'm sorry." the girl apologized. "I'm Mao Wong." The Chinese Neko-Jin started laughing. "How terribly rude of me! I forgot to tell you my name."

"Eh, no problem." Anchuu assured. She stood up and stretched.

"Do you have some sort of disguise?" Mao asked.

"Well, yes actually." Anchuu answered. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate. "I'm a… Neko-Jin. Just like you and Rei." Anchuu opened her eyes and became human. She turned her back to Mao. "Though I don't have my clothes… it's uncomfortable to wear them with my fur."

"Tell me where they are and I'll go get them." Mao insisted. Anchuu looked at her and smile.

"They're in the big red oak at the bottom of the mountain." Anchuu informed. Mao nodded and jumped down the side of the mountain. "How come I wasn't surprised by that jump?" Anchuu asked herself. She stared at the edge from which Mao had jumped from. -_Are Neko-Jin's capable of doing that? If I tried, could I jump off a cliff and live? Well, duh if I was in my original form… but I mean… as a human. Can Rei do it too? I bet he can.- _Anchuu broke her gaze from the cliff edge and focused on the blade in her hand. The dark blue beyblade was simply sitting there, in her hand. But unlike Tyson's and Rei's and most likely Mao's, hers doesn't have an animal on it. She does not have a bitbeast like they do. Anchuu sat down and turned the beyblade around in her hand, examining it. It was a bit heavy from the type of metal her elder had used. She could sense her own power in it. If she could just stay strong in battle, like with Tyson, she could win. But what happened with Mao? Why couldn't she win?

"Are you that dazed to not hear me call you?" Mao asked from behind Anchuu. The alien girl jumped and spun around to face the pink haired Neko-Jin. "What's going on in that brain of yours?"

"It's nothing Mao." Anchuu assured. "My clothes." Mao handed Anchuu her clothes and turned around while Anchuu put them on. "I just sucked into examining my blade, that's it. Nothing else."

"You sure do get sucked into things don't you." Mao accused. Anchuu chuckled. "What do you do on your home planet anyways?"

"Well, at my age, we get ready for mates." Anchuu answered. Mao coughed. "At my age, we're almost ready for mating, but a few things can counter it. Our attitude, bravery, and willingness to accept it."

"Oh really…" Mao whispered, unenthusiastic. "How old are you?"

"Well, in your human years, I think… 16? Maybe 17." Anchuu answered. "I'm not quite sure. But for **my **years, I'm almost 20." Mao gasped. "I know right?" Anchuu chuckled. "We also have our mates picked for us."

"That's stupid." Mao growled.

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't." Anchuu informed. "Unfortunately I got an ass. His name is Unaru." She gave a sigh. "Males and females look a lot different on my planet then here. You humans look fairly the same, no offense, but we are very different."

"How so?" Mao asked.

"Well, first off, they have 6 arms and a pair of hind legs. They're all muscle and their fur is short, usually a dark color." Anchuu informed. She gave a shudder. "They're usually kind, but some are just plain mean. But…"

"But what?" Mao asked, looking back at Anchuu.

"When a female gives birth, she becomes so much more stronger then her mate." Anchuu answered, a dark smile on her face. "And at this point, if your mate was mean to you, you could drive him off… or kill him."

"That sounds evil." Mao commented.

"Well, it is." Anchuu agreed. "But if your mate was mean, wouldn't you want to drive him away?" Mao looked away. "Don't get me wrong or anything, but I can't stand having someone bigger and stronger then me push me around. I won't tolerate it." Mao didn't respond. "Anyways, our elder is different then any of us." Anchuu smiled. "He's always kind and forgiving and he picks our mate for us."

"Then how is he kind to you?" Mao asked.

"He sent me here." Anchuu answered. "This place has always been a great place for vacation and it's like I'm on vacation for a long time." She sighed happily and sat down. "He's only got 4 arms and a body built like a female. He wears a special necklace with a precious gem on it. But, when he get killed, he's reborn as an infant from a female. That's how, I'm guessing, that he looks kind of like a female. He still has all of his memory and wisdom. Our elder was built to live forever." Mao gave a smile. "Our elder has learned so many things… it's impossible to comprehend some things at times. It's like it's gibberish."

"That's pretty cool." Mao whispered, sitting down beside Anchuu. "What else?"

"Well… I have a brother…" Anchuu informed. "He's… only about a year old in human years. He's really cute, and had long fur, quite rare actually." They both smiled up at the clouds. "My family is really nice and kind. I wish I could show you, but my elder would probably get mad."

"He would?" Mao asked.

"No doubt." Anchuu answered. "We're suppose to be kept a secret at all times, and Rei caught my mate." Mao was suddenly into the story. Anchuu looked at her confused. "Rei?"

"What happened with Rei?" Mao asked, fidgeting. "He wasn't hurt, right?"

"No, he wasn't." Anchuu assured. Mao sighed and relaxed. "He launched Driger at my mate and scared him off!" Anchuu stood up very proudly. "It was so cool! Driger was flying through the air and got my mate good! Hacked off some fur, uh huh! Then Rei was being weird."

"Weird how?" Mao asked.

"He wanted to stay in my room 'To make sure I was alright.', It's so weird." Anchuu said again. "Human emotions are weird."

"We are not!" Mao snapped.

"Whoa, hold on!" Anchuu yelped. "I just said that your **emotions **are weird!" Mao huffed. Anchuu sighed and sat back down. "It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't?" Mao asked.

"Whether I like it here or not." Anchuu answered. She laid down on the dirt and stared at the clouds. "I'm not gonna get myself attached to this place, because I can't stay." Mao looked a bit sad. "But It'll be okay. I'll come and visit. I think I should be able to anyways…" Anchuu sat up and looked around. "It seems a bit quite… have you noticed?"

"Actually, I have." Mao agreed. Anchuu stood up and perked her ears. She turned her head, and was suddenly pounced by a large creature. Unaru.

"No! Unaru!" Anchuu snapped. "Mao, get out of here!"

"What about you?!" Mao asked. Anchuu allowed herself to transform into her true form. "Anchuu!" The female alien managed to slip from Unaru and fly into the sky.

"Get out of here!" Anchuu snapped, baring her fangs. Unaru turned and saw Mao. He smirked and lunged at her, knocking her off the edge. Anchuu flew after the Chinese Neko-Jin. She grabbed one of Mao's arms and got her to the edge. "Stay close to the edge and get out of here Mao!" Anchuu barked, flying back up. Unaru jumped as soon as he saw Anchuu and they both went falling, hitting the mountain as they were falling. Anchuu's clothes were ripped and shredded as she skid and bounced off of rocks. Mao watched as they disappeared into the trees at the bottom. "What's… your problem… Unaru?" Anchuu asked quietly, her wounds bleeding profoundly.

"You're just a traitor." Unaru growled, getting up onto his hind legs. He threw a large shadow over Anchuu. The small female struggled to get up, but failed desperately. Unaru raised one of his large paws and brought it down on Anchuu's back. The female held back a scream. Unaru lifted Anchuu up and grinned. "I could say to our elder, that the humans killed you… but then we'd never be able to come back here… Maybe I could just let you die from blood loss and say it was a mountain cat.

"Galux!" Mao called out, leaping from the tree tops, and a pink beyblade was launched and it clawed at Unaru's side. The blade, when it hit the ground, actually went back and sliced at him again, hacking off more fur. Unaru let Anchuu go and started smashing it's paws on the ground, trying to hit Galux. The pink blade was highly evasive, dodging every pound, then attacking him. Mao dragged Anchuu a few feet away from Unaru while he was busy trying to smash Galux. "Galux, Cat scratch attack!" Then, Galux went into a frenzy of slices. Fur was flying everywhere! "That's it Galux!"

"Mao!" a voice called out. Mao turned her head, just as Galux was launched towards the person.

"Lee!" Mao called out as she realized her blade was finally hit. Lee grabbed her blade before it managed to hit him. "Look out Lee! There's an alien here!" She ran over and pointed to Unaru, who was blind in his right eye, thanks to Galux. "We have to protect Anchuu!"

"Who?" Lee asked, looking down at Mao. The female Neko-Jin took Galux and launched it again. "Mao!"

"She's hurt!" Mao yelled. "Galux, cat scratch attack!" Lee watched at the small pink blade hacked fur away from a large 6 armed creature. Fur was flying. "Come on Galux! Hold on!"

"Mao…" Anchuu whispered. She stood up and held her launcher up shaking. "Let it rip!" Then the dark blue blade was launched towards her mate. "Double team him Mao!"

"Right!" Mao agreed. "Let's go Galux!" Then, a black blade was launched towards the beast. Mao looked towards Lee with a smile.

"Galeon, dark lightning attack!" Lee commanded. Then, lightning was striking everywhere. Unaru had finally had enough and dashed away, most of his fur cropped and hacked away. Mao and Lee went over to collect their blades, but Anchuu had vanished when she had the chance.

"Anchuu!" Mao called out. She picked up the dark blue beyblade and looked around. "I know she was here just a few minutes ago…"

"Who is this 'Anchuu', Mao?" Lee asked, crossing his arms. Mao gave a sigh.

'Don't tell…' Anchuu thought to herself as she watched from atop some trees. She had managed to get herself up that far, but being so wounded, she couldn't transform back into a human. 'Please Mao… you said you wouldn't.'

"Well… you see…" Mao started. "I promised I wouldn't tell." Lee gave a growl. "It's suppose to be a secret, but if you promise not to tell… I could ask her if it's alright." Anchuu swallowed hard. Lee gave a small nod. Mao smiled and ran off to find Anchuu. The female alien kept herself hidden, until the branch underneath her gave way and broke. Anchuu fell and landed on her back. Mao ran over and sat her up. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Anchuu assured, pushing Mao back. She stood up and leaned against the tree. "It hurt… but I'm fine."

"I was wondering if I could tell Lee… you see…" Mao started. Anchuu glared at her. "Lee's my brother and I thought, if it wouldn't hurt, if I could tell him."

"As long as he's trustworthy…" Anchuu whispered, sliding down the tree. "Then I don't care." Mao smiled and ran back to Lee. The older Neko-Jin was waiting patiently. Mao came out and started to explain to Lee what was going on. -_Humans… do some really possess the trust I seem to be giving them? Well, I better hope. Because if we get truly found out, It's my hide that's going to be skinned, that's for sure.- _Anchuu stood back up and struggled to get herself to the two Neko-Jins that were talking. When Lee saw her, he stood there, watching very cautiously. It was almost like she was something foreign… oh wait. She was. Anchuu walked closer and sat down at Mao's feet."Thank you… Lee."

"For what?" he asked, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"For keeping me a secret…" Anchuu whispered. "I'm in your debt. Same with Mao." The two Neko-Jins looked at each other. "Now… I have a question…"

"What is it?" Mao asked kindly.

"Is Rei trustworthy?"


	4. part 3

_-Well… Lee's trustworthy… but there is something about him that I don't like. Go figure. It must be because he's a human. Well… this tournament is tomorrow I wanna say. Anyways, I'm just chilling out outside on the roof, watching the clouds go by. I'm back to being a human, and my blade is sitting beside me. I don't know why, but I'm extremely fond of my beyblade now. Is that normal? Or is it because of something else? Is it a human emotion I'm adopting? I hope not… well, if I do adopt it, maybe I can share it with Hu… uh… my "family". Damn… I'm still getting used to that… I haven't told Rei about me yet, but Mao said that he's trustworthy… It's just a matter of… me getting off my ass and telling him "Hey Rei, guess what? I'm an alien from another planet!" Yeah right… I'd rather die… actually no, I wouldn't. Damn… I'm being too indecisive…-_

Anchuu laid there, peaceful and quiet. The Bladebreakers had finally accepted her as "One of them", but that accomplishment means nothing to her. Anchuu isn't going to stay here forever, and she knows that. She'll have to leave… she knows she will. No matter how tranquil this place is, Anchuu can't stay. She has to go home eventually. The false Neko-Jin sat up and looked at Rei and Tyson beyblading on the ground level. The dish was all cement blocks or something like that. She wanted to join them, but Anchuu knew she'd only aggravate Tyson even more. And besides, she was running out of "sugar" anyways. _-Still haven't figured out what sugar is yet… I should really get into looking it up…- _Anchuu grabbed her beyblade and stood up, hopping off the roof of the building. She landed and went inside, trying to find Kenny. The chief was sitting in his room, typing something on his laptop.

"Careful Chief…" Dizzy warned. "Typing that fast is going to make me overheat! Can't you slow it down a bit?"

"I can't Dizzy." Kenny informed. "We have to figure out what metals Anchuu uses in her blade. If we can figure it out we can…" But he was cut off by the laptop.

"We've been working so hard Kenny, can we not just stop for a second?" Dizzy asked. "Besides, you have a visitor." Kenny turned around and saw Anchuu standing in the doorway. He jumped, practically out of his skin.

"Hey, I got a question for you Kenny." Anchuu said, walking over to him. Kenny was quiet, shaking slightly. "What's 'sugar'? And where can I find it?"

"Sugar?" Kenny asked. He chuckled. "Now why would you ask that? Sugar is a sweet-tasting substance, usually in the form of tiny hard white or brown grains. How can you not know what Sugar is?" Anchuu suddenly felt very stupid. "You can buy it at the store. Why? Do you need some?"

"I need sugar pills." Anchuu informed. Kenny looked at her confused. "It's… to… well…" Anchuu just couldn't find an answer to say. She clenched her fists and growled to herself. _-Damn it! Why can't I think of anything? Oh, well duh! It's because Earth is different!- _

"Do you have low blood sugar?" Kenny asked. Anchuu smiled and nodded. "Well, you probably need a prescription for that…"

"Can't we just get sugar from the store?" Anchuu asked, sounding a bit desperate. "Please, it's really important!" _-Begging to a human! Man, I feel stupid! Well, you have to play the game to get to the next level… tolerate it self!- _Anchuu smiled weakly. She could feel her estrogen starting to dissipate. "Please, can you get this for me? I have to go!" Anchuu disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Dizzy?" Kenny asked, looking to his laptop.

"Well, if it's that important, make someone else go." Dizzy answered. She gave a sigh. "Because we have work to do."

"I'll tell the others later." Kenny said quietly, beginning to type on his laptop. "This is crucial." Anchuu disappeared into her room and shut the door. She slid against the door and sat down. Her human body was going weak and fatigued. She isn't sleepy, she couldn't be. Anchuu fell asleep, only a few days ago. Or was her time off? _-God… damn it… I wish I had asked sooner… It's only a matter of minutes before I transform back… and then what? What am I suppose to do? I could ask elder if he could send me some more… yeah! That's what I can do!- _Anchuu reached her hand up and barely tapped the collar.

"Elder, sir." she whispered. "Elder, do you read me?"

"_Loud and clear Anchuu." _he replied, his voice deep and husky. _"What's wrong? Have you been found out?"_

"No sir." Anchuu lied. She breathed in deeply. "I'm out of 'sugar' pills…" The elder was quiet. "Is it possible to send more? Or… do I have to feed off sugar here?"

"_Well, unfortunately, we don't have anymore to give you." _the elder informed.

"I guess… I was given the last of it?" Anchuu asked. There was a silence. "Damn… could more be made?" Another silence. _-I'll take that as a big fat 'NO!'- _Anchuu sighed. "Elder sir… what am I suppose to do?"

"_You're with the Bladebreakers right?" _he asked. Anchuu just gave a nod. _"Anchuu, answer me."_

"Yes sir…" she whispered, almost out of breath.

"_Then, ask for their help." _he answered. _"You need them to stay the way you are."_

"Yes sir…" Anchuu murmured. She tapped her collar again. _-Well, he wasn't too much of help. I already knew to ask them for help. And I did! I hope they get the sugar soon… or… well, I don't know what I'm going to do…- _Anchuu fought to get herself standing and dropped herself onto her bed. _-Maybe if I rest, I'll be okay… what am I thinking?! I know it's no!_- Anchuu sat up and rubbed her eyes. She gave a yawn and stretched, then she felt it. Her transformation. Anchuu jumped up and screamed. _-Oops…- _Anchuu covered her mouth and looked at her tail. It softly swished back and forth. Well, someone had to have been worried, because Anchuu heard footsteps in the hall, coming her way! Anchuu didn't react fast enough, because the door suddenly opened. She was suddenly relieved to find it Rei, but jolted when she heard Rei scream out.

"What did you do to Anchuu!" Rei snapped, running at her. Anchuu could only blink before she was tackled by the Chinese Neko-Jin. "Answer me!" He was about to slug her, until Anchuu bit his fist.

"Knock it off Rei!" she muffled through his fist. Anchuu tossed him off and stood up. "It's **me **you idiot!" Rei sat on the floor confused. Anchuu leapt over him and shut the door, then locking it. She went to the window and closed the curtain. "Anchuu, idiot! I'm **Anchuu**! You want proof?" Anchuu asked, her voice a bit dark. "Call Mao! Call Lee!" Rei was stunned. Anchuu picked up the phone and threw it at him. "Call them Rei! Call!" Rei slowly dialed the number and waited. Anchuu was glaring at him the entire time.

"Hey, Mao?" Rei asked, his voice shaking.

"_Yeah Rei?" Mao whispered. _

"Anchuu…" Rei muttered. "Is she really… what she?"

"_Yes Rei…" Mao informed quietly. "She really is… an alien… It's true. And no she didn't brainwash us or anything! You just have to trust me Rei." _Rei slowly hung up the phone and looked up at the female alien. She had her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her right paw. Her claws making small holes in the floor as they make the quiet rapping sound.

"Do you believe me now Rei?" Anchuu asked quietly, looking away from him. "Please, you can't tell anyone!" She blurted out. Anchuu clenched her fists. "I have to learn beyblading! I **need **to learn!" She breathed in deeply. "My Hu wants to learn?"

"Where did you learn Chinese?" Rei asked.

"Mao." Anchuu answered. "And she's going to call us Shu-Ren." Rei could only blink his eyes. He had no words to say. "I know what you're thinking."

"Are you a mind reader?" Rei asked, his voice in a growl.

"Oh, no!" Anchuu chuckled. She waved her hands at him. "We're **not **advanced like Earth." Rei cocked an eyebrow. "I'm here just to learn about beyblading. Honest."

"What else?" Rei asked. Anchuu gave a sigh. "What else, Anchuu?"

"Well, learn whatever comes to me." Anchuu answered. "Probably doesn't make sense, but whatever I learn, I'm taking back to my planet. Your strange human emotions, the sport beyblading, and whatever else I can. We love this planet, and we were hoping to be able to live here one day. Of course, we'd have to talk to your leader about it when the time comes." Rei swallowed hard. "And… the beast you saw, the one who attacked me…"

"Who was it?" Rei demanded to know.

"He's the male of our Hu." Anchuu answered, feeling his glare pierce through her. "But you don't have to worry! Because most of our males are actually very kind and gentle! And our elder won't tolerate any kind of misbehavior!" It was suddenly very quiet. "Please… please don't tell." Rei gave a growl to himself. "I know… I'm putting so much on you… and I could never make this up to you… but I'm begging you. On behalf of my elder, my family, my world, please, I can't fail my mission. Please don't tell…"

"What are you going to do about your appearance?" Rei asked, his voice was calm. Anchuu looked up at him smiling. "Why are you like this? Can't you become a human at will?"

"Not quite…" Anchuu whispered. She looked at the ceiling. "I have to have sugar to sustain my estrogen levels, which in turn allows me to keep a form of a human. Without my estrogen levels being high, I can't keep my human form. I developed my human form all by myself, that's why I was chosen to come here and learn." Rei gave a grunt. Anchuu looked back at him. "Others have failed… but I can't. I won't. I need your help Rei. I need you so bad." Rei looked at her with a slight surprised look on his face. "I've never felt like this before…" Anchuu whispered with a chuckle. "A need of someone so badly."

"Well, what can I do to help?" Rei asked. He stepped closer.

"I need sugar. And lots of it." Anchuu instructed. "You know what it is right?"

"Everyone knows what sugar is." Rei informed. Anchuu suddenly felt stupid again. "I have the money, I can get some. A bag should do you." Anchuu was suddenly confused. "Don't worry. I'll go and get it. Just… don't let anyone see you." Anchuu gave a nod. Rei smiled, unlocked the door and left, closing it behind him.

"I feel so stupid…" Anchuu grumbled, hitting her own head with her paws. "Damn! It's developing human emotions! Damn!" She looked at her right paw and stared at it a good 5 minutes before she finally got tired of looking at it. Anchuu tore her gaze away from her paw and looked at the window. She walked over and peeked through the curtain. It was sunny, and she didn't like it. Anchuu threw the curtain closed and sat on her bed. _-Why does the sun have to shine so brightly?! I hate it! This place is beautiful, but the sun is too bright! It gets dark here too fast, and the humans are confusing me!- _Anchuu shut her eyes tightly and brought her knees up to her furry chest. She bit her right knee and gnawed on it. _-I'll hurt myself if I don't stop biting… but I'm so… confused… I just don't understand…- _Anchuu opened her eyes, and noticed that part of her vision was blurred. Water in her eyes? Could she be crying? Anchuu raised a paw and wiped her left eye and saw that her fur was damp. Yeah. She did start crying. _-Tears… of joy or sadness? Could I be 'homesick' like humans can be? Homesick… does that mean I'm sick being away from home? Or sick __**of **__my home? I'm just so confused…- _

"Hey, Anchuu?" Max called out. "Anchuu, you okay?" The female alien stood up and went to her door, holding it closed. _-What does __**he **__want?! What could Max __**possibly **__want at this very moment?!- _"Hey! Kenny asked me to give you something." Then he knocked on her door. "Anchuu? You in here?"

"Yes Max." Anchuu called to him. She opened the door just a crack and smiled, though he could not see her. Her room was really dark and he couldn't visibly see her.

"Kenny asked me to give you something." Max informed. Anchuu gave a sigh. He reached his hand in he door and grinned. "It's something wrapped in this bag, he told me not to open it."

"Thank you Max." Anchuu thanked. She reached her paw out and snatched the small little bag away from him and slammed the door closed. "Thanks Max…" Anchuu put her ear to the door and listened for the footsteps to fade away, and after about 10 seconds, they did. She looked at the small little bag and cocked an eyebrow. What could this thing possibly be? Anchuu lightly tossed it in the air and caught it in her other paw. _-Light weight… and… it smells… sweet. Is it sugar or something?- _She carefully started to undo the small tie holding the top of the bag closed. Suddenly finding it harder then hell to open, Anchuu started to bite at the string. _-Damn it! Kenny put some kind of glue on this, I swear!- _She gnawed, and after a while, the top opened. It was… a crystal? A sweet smelling crystal? Anchuu barely touched the crystal and smiled. It was pretty. _-What, is this thing? It smells so sweet, and looks so pretty. Is it this 'sugar' they're telling me about? Only one way to find out.- _Anchuu gave the crystal a lick. It was plainly sweet. She started biting and sucking on the crystal, enjoying the taste. _-This is so much better then those sugar pills… so much better- _Anchuu closed her eyes, savoring the taste.

-

"Come on Yuki!" Anchuu called out. She jumped and glided towards a small male alien. His fur was long and pure white. He was running towards his older sister. Yuki stopped and stood on his hind legs, waving his arms in the air to flag down his sister.

"Come on sis! That's not fair!" Yuki cried out. He sat down and pouted. "I'm not big enough yet." Anchuu flew down and stood beside her younger brother. He only stood to about her knees. "Can you pick me up sis?"

"Nope!" Anchuu said happily, picking up the younger sibling. He weighed about 60 pounds, but of course, that's light. Anchuu jumped and started flapping her soot black and fiery red wings, gaining altitude. "How does it feel to fly Yuki?" Anchuu asked, looking down at her brother as they soared through the sky. "How does it feel!"

"Great sis!" Yuki screamed happily. He held out his 6 arms and let the wing whip through his long white fur. His eyes gave off a beautiful green sparkle. Anchuu stopped and held him close to her chest.

"Go ahead elder." Anchuu said calmly, as her paw was pressed to the collar around her neck.

"Elder?" Yuki asked looking up at his sister. His eyes suddenly lost their sparkle.

"Anchuu, I have the mission set up for you." the elder explained through the collar. "Come immediately." Anchuu looked a little depressed. She glided towards the elder's home. It was a large tree with a door to it. Every one of them live in trees, but the elder's was the biggest. Anchuu sat Yuki down and opened the door. She walked inside, Yuki following behind her. Anchuu came across the elder. He was a nice tan color. He turned to face Anchuu. His eyes a nice shade of green, similar to Yuki's. The elder's posture was that close to a hunched over male's but a build of a female's slender body. "Welcome Anchuu dear."

"Evening sir." Anchuu greeted, bowing before him. The elder walked over and placed a paw on her shoulder. "My mission sir? What news do you have for me?"

"Here." he whispered, gently grabbed her paw. He faced it upward and placed a small, dark blue, and heavy blade in her palm. "Your very own 'beyblade'. Custom made. Now, are you ready?"

"I am sir." Anchuu murmured, standing up straight. Though the elder was hunched over slightly, he was much taller then Anchuu. He stood about 6 ft 7 in, while Anchuu only stood about 5 ft 4 in. Yuki came running in, clinging to his sister's leg.

"Please don't go sis! Not without us!" Yuki begged, tears flowing from his eyes. Anchuu looked at the opposite side of the room. She couldn't bare to see her brother beg. "Please take us with you!"

"She can't." the elder explained. He picked Yuki up and held him in his 4 arms. "Anchuu has a mission she must complete. When she finishes, she'll come back to you. I promise you, young Yuki. Anchuu will be back." Yuki looked at his sister pitifully. The female alien was fixated with a sculpture of one of the 'beyblades' they had seen. It had some sort of beast coming from the top of it. It was a strange creature. Something they had never seen before, and did not have a name to.

"Anchuu, you better come back!" Yuki yelled, trying to sound tough. "Or I'll never play with you again!" Anchuu looked back at him, with a smile. "Never ever!"

"Don't worry bro." Anchuu assured. She gave a fanged grin. "I'll be back. Then we can go flying together, just like old times." Yuki gave a frown, but Anchuu could tell that he was just anxious for her to return. He's always like that.

"Now, Anchuu." Elder explained, setting Yuki down. He walked over and placed a paw on her head. "Your mission…"

"To learn this sport." Anchuu finished. The elder chuckled.

"And…" he continued. "Bring any of the human culture back if you happen to learn anything else." The elder stepped back and turned around, rummaging through things. "Do you remember who you must find?"

"They Bladebreakers." Anchuu answered, standing proudly. She tilted her head as the elder turned back around. The elder gave her a pouch. "And what are these?"

"The pills I've told you about." the elder explained. "To help with your estrogen levels. Use them wisely." Anchuu nodded. "Now, ready to depart?" Yuki started bawling. Anchuu looked at her brother, then back to the elder, nodding. The elder placed a paw to her forehead and closed his eyes. "Don't forget… no one can figure out who you are. That is our secret."

"Yes sir." Anchuu murmured. Her body then faded away, disappearing from their world. Yuki ran over, standing in the spot his sister was standing. He stared at the ground, tears dropping onto the floor.

"You better come back sis…" Yuki growled. "Or I'll be very angry with you."

-

Anchuu opened her eyes, realizing she had nodded off with the sugar rock in her mouth. She sat up and rubbed her head and looked around. The rock had shrunken greatly, but it was still a good sized rock to suck on. _-That's a dream? A reoccurrence of the past? Weird, it felt like yesterday that I left, but it's been about a week I think…- _Anchuu hopped off the bed and felt her fur matted together by her mouth. She put her paw to it and it came back sticky. _-Yuck! Sticky stuff! And it's matted my fur! Nuhh!- _Anchuu opened her curtain and saw that it was still daylight. She closed her eyes and focused, transforming herself into a human. _-Now, to take a handmade rain these humans call 'showers'.- _Anchuu went down the hall and went right into the bathroom, the rock still hanging in her mouth. She turned the water on and flipped one of the switch. The shower started and steam was filling the room. Anchuu stripped her clothes and stepped into the shower. She relaxed and let the hot water drizzle against her body. _-How long had it been since my last time? I think, it's going to start… based on days… today? Tomorrow? Boy, that sucks.- _Anchuu ran a hand through her hair. She stared at her and lightly smiled _-Well, not today. Maybe it's tomorrow, or in a week. My time is just too out of whack to really tell.- _Anchuu pulled the crystal out of her mouth and looked at it. It was much smaller, almost ¼ it's original size. She sat it aside and started to wash around her mouth, where it had gotten sticky.

"_You have to take better care of yourself."_ a female voice murmured.

"I know mom…" Anchuu muttered, as she started washing the shampoo into her hair.

"_You're going to have a little brother." _the female voice murmured again.

"I **know **mom." Anchuu grumbled.

"_Would you be more careful Anchuu?" _the female voice persisted.

"I know!" Anchuu yelled, slamming her fist into the side of the shower. She growled. _-Why is her voice bugging me now? After I've been here for what? A week? I don't understand.- _

"_Did you hurt your brother Anchuu?" _the female voice asked.Anchuu shook her head lightly. _"Just because you're tough doesn't mean that he is just yet. Be careful Anchuu." _

"I was!" Anchuu snapped, pulling her hand from the wall. She looked at it and growled._ -Well, damn. I left a small hole. And ouch! My hand's starting to hurt!- _

"_Would you spend more time with your brother Anchuu? He feels like you've abandoned him!" _the female voice yelled.

"But I'd hurt him…" Anchuu whispered, sitting down on the floor of the shower. "I don't know how he forgave me every time I accidentally hurt him. I just couldn't deal with the fact that he was so… delicate. So… fragile." Anchuu sighed and put her head on her knees. _-But the kid's… I mean my brother… is still forgiving. He'll even forgive the fact of me leaving them. But still. I'll make my brother proud by completing this mission! Yeah!- _Anchuu stood up and gave a fanged grin. She looked at her hand and smirked. "Now… time to train." Anchuu jumped out of the shower, dried herself off and dressed into some clean clothes. She grabbed the small crystal and started nomming on it again. Anchuu left the bathroom and dashed to her room, getting her beyblade. The dark blue blade was cold to the touch, but Anchuu didn't care. She ran out of the room, almost smacking into Kai. The tall, slate haired teen simply glared down at her. "Out of my way Kai!" Anchuu snapped, trying to pass him. She glared back up into his crimson eyes. They were like fire against her soul. Anchuu stepped aside and let Kai pass her.

"Who are you?" Kai asked as he stepped past her and stopped. He then turned to face her. "Who. Are. You?"

"What are you talking about Kai?" Anchuu asked, looking back at him. "I'm human."

"If you're human…" Kai started, his facial expression never changing in the slightest. "Then why would you state it like you weren't?" _-Oh crap! Does he know?! He can't! He can't he can't he can't! No!- _"And, you seem nervous. You're shaking and trembling. You're **not **human."

"Of course I am!" Anchuu snapped. She felt a strange tingling inside of her stomach. "I'm every bit human that **you **are Kai!" _-What is this feeling?! I feel like I'm going to throw up or something! Damn! Make it go away! No, make Kai go away!- _Anchuu wrapped her arms around her stomach and gave a soft moan. "I'm human Kai, you have to believe me!"

"No you're not." Kai whispered, in a very cruel tone. "Why don't you show us your true form? Or, does someone else already know?" _-Where does he get all of this?!- _"Weakling." Then, Kai turned around and walked off. Anchuu dropped her blade and sat down. _-I'm not a weakling! Just because Kai said so… doesn't mean I am! I'll show him!- _She grabbed her blade and looked at it. _-You're my partner in this, blade. So… one of these days, I'll give you a name.- Anchuu stood up and ignored the feeling in her stomach and jumped out the window. "Hey Tyson! I challenge you to a beybattle!" Tyson looked up at her and grinned._

"_You're on Anchuu!" Tyson yelled, pulling out Dragoon. "Get over here!" Anchuu ran over and pulled out her launcher. "You ready… to lose?"_

"_You ready to shove a foot in your mouth?" Anchuu asked, looking at him with a bored expression on her face. "Seriously, I get tired of you saying that." She put her blade on the launcher and smirked. "Ready on your mark, Tyson!"_

"_3..." Tyson started counting down. "2... 1... Let it rip!"_


	5. part 4

_-It's so hot… I didn't know it could be so hot here… I'm finally starting to shed. Which is good, but bad. The good part is that my fur will be super sleek and softer then ever when it grows back. The bad part is before it grows back. I'm furless…, basically I'm furless exactly like a human. My skin becomes sweaty and hot, and that's usually the time when I'm spending most of my time in the water to keep cool. The thing with our fur is that it keeps us cooled down. Go figure, because here, I'm completely overheating. I feel like ripping all my fur off to cool down! God! Someone splash water on me!-_

Anchuu sat up quickly as a bucket of cold water was splashed on her. She looked around furiously, then saw that it Rei. He grinned and set the bucket aside. Anchuu sat up and shook her fur of the water.

"What was that for?" she asked, looking at the human Neko-Jin. "I didn't ask to be dowsed by water, thank you very much." Rei sat down on the bed and grinned. "What made you think I wanted to be dowsed by water?"

"Whether you realize it or not, you were panting in your half consciousness." Rei informed, grinning his sharp teeth. "So, it just seemed proper to dump a bucket of water on you."

"Whatever Rei." Anchuu grumbled. She laid herself back down on her stomach and growled deep in her chest. "I'm not a fond of water, like most other creatures. It's just an annoyance to me actually. It mats my fur most of the time." Rei just shook his head. "Besides, I'm shedding. I don't need water to be dumped on me."

"We're actually leaving today." Rei informed, standing up from the bed. Anchuu shot up and stared at him. "Did I already tell you that?"

"I think you did." Anchuu mumbled. She stood up and started rummaging through her bag of clothes. _-I know I had a hat in here somewhere… Where is it?! Damn it!- _Anchuu stood up, revealing a dark blue and black stripped hat. "Found it."

"Here's a tie." Rei said, throwing her a hair tie. He left the room when she caught it. Anchuu turned into a human and went to putting her hair up into the hair tie. She put her hat on and pulled her ponytail through it. _-Well, at least my hair won't fall out. I hope no one pulls on it though… that would hurt actually, not that it's any different from being in my normal form, where my hair is normally put in a hair tie. Actually, now that I think about it, my normal hair tie is similar to what Rei wears everyday. Weird.- _Anchuu closed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She dashed out of her room and met with the others. _-I still have to be careful around Kai… he's very skeptical of me…- _The Bladebreakers waited patiently for their ride to come. Anchuu wasn't sure if it was a 'bus' or a 'limousine' or whatever this 'ride' was. She just stood there, waiting like the others. After some time, the 'ride' came and the Bladebreakers climbed aboard. It was a tour bus. The boys all sat together, but Anchuu separated herself from them, staring out the window.

"So… many shades of green." she muttered to herself. _-This is Earth. All these trees, these buildings, everything. I've never seen anything like this before!- _Anchuu sat up straighter and looked up higher. The scenery. _-This is almost too much!- _Anchuu gently pressed her collar and spoke freely, but quietly. "Elder, it's so beautiful."

"_Is it really Anchuu?"_ he asked, almost like he had just woken up.

"It is elder." Anchuu breathed. She inhaled deeply and sighed. "The air tastes good here."

"_It's probably because it's different from ours." _the elder informed, sounding more alert. _"How is everything?" _

"Pretty good. I'm not quite learning beyblading yet…" Anchuu started, then heard her elder sighed irritably. "But I am learning about the humans." she whispered to him. "I have one of them who's on my case, but no worries sir."

"_Anchuu." _the elder said calmly. Anchuu swallowed hard. _"Your mother wants to talk to you."_

"Sorry elder, we're going through a tunnel." then Anchuu hung up on him. She sighed and leaned against the seat, relaxing a bit. Anchuu knew that the elder couldn't contact her, it was basically a one way contact. She put a hand on her hat and whined to herself_. -It' s a little embarrassing knowing that your hair is falling out, and not being able to stop it makes it worse! Of course, if I stay in my normal form, it wouldn't be so bad. I'd be a naked human being… with a long and wide cat tail. I figured out what a cat is! I feel so accomplished. Who knows, maybe I can bring some cats to my planet and we can have cats there too! We can take care of them. They're like little independent infants… who can think for themselves.- _Anchuu sat her hand down on the seat and stared at the roof of the tour bus. _-When will this ride be over? Seriously… it's taking forever.- _Then, Anchuu quickly sat up when she heard the boys, excluding Kai, start singing some strange song! It was also being sung on the radio.

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around meI remembered each flash as time began to blurLike a startling sign that fate had finally found meAnd your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserveSo give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory cleanLet the floods cross the distance in your eyesGive me reason to fill this hole, connect the space betweenLet it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

Anchuu sat up and turned to face the four boys. They were smiling and grinning, then continued to sing it when it was time._There was nothing in sight but memories left abandonedThere was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snowAnd the ground caved in between where we were standingAnd your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserveSo give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory cleanLet the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

She just stared as they enjoyed looking like idiots, shaking her head slightly. What was this kind of thing called? They were moving around and grinning and it just blew Anchuu's mind!_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd denyAnd each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hideAnd your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

She turned to the speaker and listened as music poured from it. The boys singing and enjoying themselves completely._So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory cleanLet the floods cross the distance in your eyesGive me reason to fill this hole, connect the space betweenLet it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divideAcross this new divide, across this new divide_

"What was with that?!" Anchuu asked loudly, utterly confused. "That sound! The sound from you guys! And the radio! What was it?!"

"Music, duh." Tyson chuckled, shaking his head at her. "New Divide by _Linkin Park_. Haven't you heard of them?" Anchuu could only shake her head. "Get the Linkin Park Cds!" The boys just stared at Tyson.

"We don't have any." Max informed. "That was the radio." Anchuu sighed in relief. That was nothing but racket to her ears. Does music grow on humans? Maybe or maybe not. Doesn't matter to Anchuu. Then, there was more music on the radio. The alien Neko-Jin covered her ears. But this time, it seemed a bit softer.

_Memories consumeLike opening the woundI'm picking me apart againYou all assumeI'm safe here in my roomUnless I try to start againI don't want to be the oneThe battles always choose'Cause inside I realizeThat I'm the one confusedI don't know what's worth fighting forOr why I have to screamI don't know why I instigateAnd say what I don't meanI don't know how I got this wayI know it's not alrightSo I'm breaking the habitI'm breaking the habit Tonight_

Anchuu uncovered her ears and bobbed her head slightly to the music. She pressed her collar to allow her elder to hear, and maybe her mother, and hopefully her brother. This music was better then the other one.

_Clutching my cureI tightly lock the doorI try to catch my breath againI hurt much moreThan anytime beforeI had no options left againI don't want to be the oneThe battles always choose'Cause inside I realizeThat I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting forOr why I have to screamI don't know why I instigateAnd say what I don't meanI don't know how I got this wayI'll never be alrightSo, I'm breaking the habitI'm breaking the habit Tonight_

Anchuu began to hum to the tune of the music. She assumed the song was called "Breaking the Habit" because it says it quite a few times.

_I'll paint it on the walls'Cause I'm the one at faultI'll never fight againAnd this is how it endsI don't know what's worth fighting forOr why I have to screamBut now I have some clarityto show you what I meanI don't know how I got this wayI'll never be alrightSo, I'm breaking the habitI'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit Tonight _

"So, what was this one called?" Anchuu asked, sitting up on her seat, facing the boys. "And by who?"

"Breaking the Habit by _Linkin Park_." Max answered this time. He smiled his cute smile. Anchuu gave a nod. "_Linkin Park _have a whole tons of cool songs! You should hear them sometime!" _-This is getting a bit depressing…- _Anchuu turned back in her seat and sighed.

"_So, who's this Linkin Park?" _her elder asked. Anchuu jumped at his sudden voice.

"It's someone who sings I guess." Anchuu answered quietly. "You hear the song, right?"

"_Indeed. It was pretty neat sounding. I've never heard anything like it before." _her elder admitted. Anchuu smiled to herself. _"Such sounds, in different volumes of sound. Melodic."_

"Not like the waterfall." Anchuu informed. "That's peaceful."

"_But the sounds… made me want to back to being a warrior." _the elder admitted. _"It heated up my blood." _Anchuu chuckled to herself. She looked back out the window, not bothering to turn her collar off. Then, she could swear she saw an animal outside. It flashed as trees passed, and it was staring at her. It looked kind of like a cat, but bigger. Meaner looking. And it had metal plating on it, and a helmet type of thing, and ram horns. And wings. Very large wings. Then, it appeared to lunge at the tour bus. Anchuu jumped out of her seat and into the aisle of the bus, screaming. _"Anchuu!" _he elder called out.

"Anchuu!" the others called out as well.

"That beast!" Anchuu screamed, looking wildly around. "It tried to kill me! It lunged at me!" She stood up, then the bus slammed on the breaks, causing Anchuu to fall foreword. She scrambled to her feet, taking off out the door. "It's going to eat me! Elder, please help me!" Anchuu turned towards the bus, seeing the image of the beast that had lunged at her. It was staring right through her with it's piercing yellow eyes. "Elder!" Anchuu shrieked. The Bladebreakers ran out of the bus, trying to get to her. The alien Neko-Jin transformed before their eyes, her wings tearing through her shirt in the process, flying away from the scene. The Bladebreakers, except Rei and Kai, were watching, jaws to the ground as the alien flew away.

"_Anchuu!" _her elder snapped, his voice deep and full of authority. _"Anchuu, stop this behavior!" _Then, Anchuu felt a strong paw on her arm in mid flight. She froze, realizing that the paw belonged to her elder. "Anchuu… dear, what happened?"

"This… this beast…" Anchuu whispered, as they glided to the ground. She shook her head viciously and took a deep breath. "This strange beast. It appeared outside the window of the tour bus. It was this vicious looking… cat thing. It had black armor on it's shoulders and a black helmet and it had these ram horns too. It also had the sharp muzzle of a wolf. It was this really strange beast." Anchuu sighed and rubbed her arms, shivering. The elder walked over and put his 4 arms over her protectively.

"Relax Anchuu." he whispered, rubbing her arms. "It's gonna be okay. I'm sure you were just imagining it." Anchuu pulled away from him.

"No. It was real." she murmured, turning to face him. Her magenta eyes blank. "Somehow… I felt like I knew that beast." The elder looked at a white rose and closed his eyes.

"Maybe… maybe not." he said, loud enough for her to hear. "Anchuu… confront it when you see it again."

"What?!" Anchuu yelped, her eyes gaining their life. Her wings beat furiously. "Are you kidding me?! No way! It tried to kill me!"

"Are you sure?" the elder asked, his tone saying that it wasn't. "Confront it Anchuu." The black alien sighed and looked away from him. "It might have been trying to communicate with you Anchuu."

"Seriously?" Anchuu asked, staring at him unbelieving. "I doubt that."

"Do as I say Anchuu." the elder commanded. "I have to go back now." Then, is a flash, he was gone. Anchuu looked at her paw and growled to herself.

"How the hell can I go back to them?" she asked herself. "And if I do, what the hell do I tell them? That I'm an alien? Easier said then damned done." Anchuu transformed into a human and took her shirt off. It was no good to her now anyways, so she took her jacket from around her waist like she's seem Mao do and put it on. Anchuu started heading back to the bus, when she heard a deep, breathing. She could tell by scent, it was Unaru.

"Filthy human." Unaru growled. Anchuu turned around to face him. "You've become a human, inside and out."

"You're an idiot Unaru." Anchuu grumbled. She put her hands in her pocket. "Surprised you're not shedding yet. Your fur needs to grow back." Anchuu looked at him with a sly smile. "You look like you've been playing in a brier bush and got all tangled in it. Your scars look nice." Unaru breathed deeply, growling in the process. "Look, you don't scare me anymore. So give it up and go away. Leave me alone. You've done your thing, now go away."

"You're human. I won't let you live." Unaru growled. He took a step closer, but wobbled slightly. Anchuu watched as he couldn't walk in a straight line. After a few steps, he tripped over himself. Amused, Anchuu began chuckling. "Female!" Then Unaru lunged at Anchuu from the ground. Caught off guard, Anchuu was tackled and pinned to the ground. "Pathetic female! Acting all tough… you're weak!"

"Says you!" Anchuu snapped, struggling under his massive weight. "I'll become stronger then you when I give birth! Just you wait Unaru! I'll kill you!"

"The elder just says that to humor you!" Unaru barked, licking up Anchuu's neck, leaving a saliva trail. "You're not going to become stronger."

"You say that because you **have **a father." Anchuu growled. She stared at his blue eyes. They were full of anger, lust, and pure rage. "I don't have a father because he was an ass, like you are now."

"So, Yuki's only your half brother?" Unaru asked, sounding like he was chuckling. "Not even full blooded and you treat him like he is!" Anchuu managed to bite one of him arms make him let go. "Gah! Female!" Anchuu scrambled to her feet and stood proudly. She inhaled deeply to make herself look stronger. Anchuu's seem men on TV do it and is trying it out. "Pathetic. Resorting to human rituals to make yourself stronger. Purely pathetic."

"Just try me Unaru!" Anchuu snapped. Then, Unaru lunged at her again, Anchuu flinched and blocked herself, but saw something big and dark blue tackle him away. It jumped back and stood proudly. It was like a cat, with a wolf muzzle and it had the black armor. It turned to Anchuu, making her back in fear.

"A friend of yours?" Unaru asked, standing back up. The beast and Anchuu turned their attentions to him. "A strange beast. First befriending **humans**, and now complete strangers. How stupid can you get Anchuu?"

"Bastard!" Anchuu yelled. Then the beast, reacting on Anchuu's yell, leapt at Unaru. The two scrapped a bit, until Unaru had finally had enough. He shoved the beast away and fled. The coward. The beast turned towards Anchuu. It's yellow eyes staring deeply into her. "My elder told me to confront you… so… Who are you?" Anchuu asked boldly. The beast gave a quick jolt forward, causing her to flinch. "Who are you!"

"Anchuu." the beast said, it's voice dark and deep. It stood still as the wind blew through it's fur. The tail swishing back and forth. Anchuu began to really analyze the beast. It's claws were extremely sharp, fangs huge, and tail like the male's of her Hu. It's armor seemed to be protecting it's possible weak areas. The horns for head butting it's enemies most likely. But past the evil looking details, the beast actually looked like something she'd probably keep as a pet… maybe. "Anchuu."

"Yes?" she asked, taking a step forward. "Can I help you?" The beast took a step closer. Anchuu didn't back down. This time, it lunged at her, but Anchuu didn't move. The beast was right in her face, breathing it's hot breath on her. It bit at her leg, causing Anchuu to fall at the bite in pain. Them, it started to glow magenta and then it just faded away. Anchuu rubbed her leg, surprised it wasn't bleeding. She pulled out her blade and looked it over. It was in the pouch right where the beast had bit her. Anchuu noticed nothing different except the small picture of… the beast. What was that thing anyways? _-Was it… my bitbeast all along? My will is put into this blade… and with a bitbeast like this, I'll never lose. At least, I hope I won't. Kiryoku. I shall finally name my blade. Kiryoku. Willpower, energy, vitality. That's what your name means. Kiryoku.- _"Together, you and I will teach and learn until our hearts give out!"

"Who are you yelling at?" Rei asked, appearing from some bushes. "Guys, I found her!" Then the others started to appear. Anchuu turned to face them and just stared. She wasn't excepting anyone to be around. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Hey, I'm fine." Anchuu assured. She put her blade away and grinned. "Never better. Why?"

"You suddenly ran off, in case you forgot!" Tyson barked. Anchuu looked up at the sky and nodded.

"I guess I did." she admitted, still looking at the sky. "Well… I have reasons for things like that."

"Just who are you?!" Tyson snapped, in a voice that startled the alien Neko-Jin. "You flew off like some sort of _thing_!"

"A bird Tyson. She flew off like a bird." Kenny corrected timidly.

"Fine, a bird!" Tyson yelled. He scratched his head in anger, then pointed towards Anchuu. "Just who are you?!"

"I'm an alien from outside space." Anchuu answered childishly, looking at the midnight haired teen. She gave a chuckle, but she could feel the anger rising in Tyson as she laughed. "Chill out. I'm not going to take over Earth, if that's what you're thinking about."

"That's what they all say." Tyson grumbled. He stomped his foot and yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

"Why, I'm here to learn. Idiot." Anchuu answered, shaking her head. "Stupid, yes you are."

"I am not!" Tyson snapped back. Anchuu stepped closer to the group and they all backed up, except Rei and Kai. "Learn huh… and you're trying to teach me?"

"Well, sort of." Anchuu informed. "More of learning how to play the game, and kick your butt at the same time." Tyson fumed. "Calm down. Once I learn about Beyblading, I'm leaving, so don't get your panties in a bunch." That really pissed Tyson off. He started running towards Anchuu, but Rei stepped in the way.

"The sooner she learns the sooner she leaves Tyson." he whispered to the angered teen. "So, just teach her." Rei stepped back as Tyson grinned. "What do you need to learn Anchuu?"

"Rules, regulation, stuff like that. Basics too." Anchuu answered. "And I'm pretty sure I'll learn that when we go to the tournament."

"Why don't you get some experience." Kai offered. Everyone turned to face him. "Have her participate. She'll learn faster and we'll get rid of her faster."

"Kai, that's mean." Max complained.

"But it's true." Anchuu agreed. Max turned to face her. "Hell, I don't belong here. So, why stay?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the white rose her elder had laid eyes on only minutes ago it seemed. "Anyways, how do we sign up?"

"Well take care of it." Kenny answered. Anchuu growled. "Well… I guess you **do **need to learn… but still."

"Sign me up as first to go and leave it as that. I'll kick butt. I have Kiryoku." Anchuu assured. They all stared at her. "I'll show you." She pulled out her blade and put it on the launcher. "Kiryoku, time to show off a bit." Anchuu pulled the ripcord and her blade started spinning wildly. "Kiryoku, appear!" Then, the dark blue beast appeared in a magenta light. It stood proudly as it's blade spun wildly. "This beast is the one I saw. The one that scared me. It **is me." Then, the dark blue blade spun around and launched itself at Anchuu's hand, which was held out to catch it. Anchuu shut her eyes tightly, expecting it to hurt, but in fact it didn't. It seemed to land ever so gently in her hand. "Let's hurry on to the tournament! It won't wait all day!"**

"**It starts tomorrow." Rei informed.**


	6. part 5

_-I'm actually really nervous about this whole tournament. I don't know what I'm going to do! Should I just get his blade out of the beydome ASAP, or… or do I fight it out… or what?! I'm going so nuts over this! I've taken extra sugar so that I wouldn't possibly transform back! I've been so jittery and jumpy and… Gah! I want to scream! I'm scared! What am I going to do?!-_

Anchuu smashed her head into the cement wall and growled. She opened her eyes and started rapping on the wall with her nails. Someone must have heard, because Rei was sent into the room she was in, and he looked worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"No." Anchuu answered. She stood up from the wall and sighed. "I feel like I'm going to scream." Rei walked over and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I swear… I don't know what I'm going to do in the beydome. What am I suppose to do?"

"Well, fight it out." Rei answered. Anchuu looked at him. "Fight it out and get his or her beyblade out of the dish if possible. And stay focused at all times." The alien Neko-Jin turned away and nodded. "And don't be scared. Just do your best."

"You know?' Anchuu asked, taking a step away from Rei and facing him. "You'd make a pretty good father."

"Where'd this come from?" Rei asked, sounding a little embarrassed.

"You're always nice. I haven't seen you be mean at all. Not like my mate…" Anchuu started, but Rei stopped her.

"You… have a mate?" he asked, looking a bit hurt. "How come you never told me?"

"Well Rei." Anchuu began, looking at the floor for a second, before looking him in the eyes. "The reason I didn't say anything, is because he's an ass. Unaru is cruel, mean, and he doesn't respect me. Besides, I can't like you." The look in Rei's eyes were pitiful. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Rei. You'll always be like a father to me though."

"A father?" Rei asked.

"Yep. And you and Mao seem like a perfect set of parents if you ask me." Anchuu informed, smiling. That made Rei blush. "And who knows, maybe you'll both have a family of your own."

"Anchuu!" Rei yelped. Anchuu looked at him. His blush had taken a deeper shade, but surprisingly he was still standing there. Did he want to hear more? Anchuu gave a smirk.

"Oh, yes Rei." she taunted. "Having cute, little human babies running around the house. Yours and Mao's babies." Rei finally turned away from her. "They can be my little human brothers and sisters. Because I truly see you and Mao as my human mother and father." Rei glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Humans are so lucky. Being able to pick their mates…"

"It's referred to as 'partners' here. A 'wife' and 'husband'." Rei explained.

"Who's who?" Anchuu asked.

"Wife is the girl, husband is the boy." Rei answered, turning to face her. "So… who's your mate?"

"Unaru." Anchuu answered coldly. She glared at the floor. "That night… when you saved me from the male…"

"That's your mate?!" Rei asked, suddenly infuriated. "That's **him**?!" Anchuu nodded. "That…"

"But don't worry about it." she assured, looking at him with a sly smile. "I'll take care of him when I give birth."

"You're pregnant?!" Rei asked in a yelp. Anchuu cocked an eyebrow and nodded. "Was it that night too?!"

"Duh Rei." Anchuu answered. "And when I give birth, my strength increases dramatically, enabling me to drive my mate away if he's been an ass." Rei was quiet. "I'll probably give birth sometime when I get home."

"Does it come out the same way as it does for humans?" Rei dared to ask.

"How does it come out for humans?" Anchuu asked back. "Like I'd actually know that."

"It comes…" then he blushed. "From between… their…"

"Their what Rei?" Anchuu persisted.

"Legs…" Rei muttered the last word.

"Um… no." Anchuu answered. "Though that's where we mate…" Rei blushed, but Anchuu continued. "We actually… it's a bit confusing… but the baby kind of… well… you see, when a female's belly gets big… it actually kind of… separated from our body." Rei's face went pale. "The fur is lost and it hardens into an egg. But that's only when the time is right. It has to be about 2 months form birth in order for it to happen. It like of looks like… when you blow bubble with the cute little sticks! I've seen little kids play with the bubbles… anyways, the baby grows inside the egg and hatches. Like… birds! Rei? You feeling okay?"

"That's sick…" Rei muttered.

"Well, it has to be like that." Anchuu answered. "We can't go through pain. We females are quite intolerable, so it has to be quick and painless and that's what it does. Our elder has studied why we do it, but hasn't really found anything out." Rei simply shook his head. "What about female humans?"

"How would I know?!" Rei snapped, starting to sweat at the conversation.

"Damn, all I did was ask." Anchuu growled. "Didn't have to answer like that." It was quiet in the room. "Anyways, You should be getting ready."

"You too Anchuu." Rei informed. Anchuu gave a shrug.

"I'm feeling confident about this now, so no problem." She said walking past him and stopped at the door. "You know Rei, I was serious about you and Mao." Then she left him standing there. _-Things are getting complicated here… I'm growing attached… I can't want until this tournament is over so I can learn and leave… Wow. Take and leave. That's so not like me. This place is strange and it's affecting my thinking. Elder isn't going to be happy about this… I think. I just don't really know anymore.- _Anchuu walked down the hall and saw Kai leaning against the wall. She started to walk past when his cold, icy stare stopped her.

"You better not lose." he said simply, standing up from the wall. "If you fail this team, I swear you'll regret it."

"I'm not going to lose Kai." Anchuu sneered. She continued walking. _-I don't know why he has an attitude with me, but I'm getting really frustrated with him! Or, does he have an attitude with all of us? Why question myself? Damn it all!- _Anchuu stopped at a door and sighed, opening it. It led to the fresh outside air. She stood there, looking around, knowing she can't leave. _-How do humans determine love? How do they know when they're 'in love' with each other? Do they sense it? Is it in their blood? Or what?! Damn! I want to understand, but they're so complicated… Does Kai love even though he's like that? Maybe… I'll ask elder about it.- _Anchuu gently pressed her collar and spoke softly. "Elder, I have a question."

"_Speak my dear."_ the elder replied.

"How does someone know when they're in love?" Anchuu asked, sitting down on the floor of the stadium, tapping the door open with her feet.

"_Love? It's complicated Anchuu."_ her elder explained. _"What brought this up?"_

"Too much time thinking elder, sir." Anchuu answered. "I have so much time on my hands…"

"_That you should be using to learn Anchuu." _her elder interrupted. The female alien sighed. _"I'm sorry Anchuu. Love isn't my specialty…"_

"Why can't we pick our own partners?!" Anchuu snapped, suddenly standing up. "Like the humans, why can't we pick our own partners?! They live together so much more longer! Why elder!?"

"_Don't raise your voice at me." _the elder said calmly.

"I want to know why elder!" Anchuu barked, gripping the collar furiously. "Unaru has mated with me, and I'm pregnant! He's a complete ass. I hate him!" It was quiet. "I want to pick my own mate elder… It's not fair…"

"_Anchuu." _the elder whispered gently.

"I don't have a father because you picked as ass for my mother!" Anchuu yelled. "Unaru… I hate him! I hate you elder! I hate you!" then she tore her collar off and chucked it. "Damn it! I hate you!"

"Who do you hate?" Max asked, appearing behind her. Anchuu jumped around and stared into his soft blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Max." Anchuu grumbled.

"It has to be something, because you're kind of yelling pretty loudly." Max persisted.

"I'm just mad." Anchuu informed, sitting down. "I'm just really mad right now." She put her head on her knees and sighed. "I just don't understand why though. I was yelling at my elder… about stuff… and got really angry…"

"What were you yelling at him about?" Max asked, sitting beside her. "Was it about your mission?"

"No." Anchuu answered, lifting her head back up. "It was about my mate actually."

"You have a boyfriend?" Max asked, suddenly curious.

"What's a 'boyfriend'? Is it a boy that's a friend?" Anchuu asked, looking towards him.

"Well, not quite." Max started. "It's a guy you have a close relationship with."

"No way! I hate him!" Anchuu snapped. She stood up and glared down at him. "My elder chose Unaru as my mate, and he's a complete ass! I hate him! I hate them both!"

"Do you really hate your elder?" Max asked, looking at her with complete innocence. "Because he made a mistake?" Anchuu just growled to herself, looking away form the blond. "Maybe your elder didn't know. Maybe he thought that Unaru would be a good… mate."

"Yeah right." Anchuu growled. Then she froze, listening to something rustling only a few feet away.

"Unaru can't be that bad." Max continued. Anchuu turned and looked out into the scenery. "Right?" Then, speak of the devil, Unaru appeared. Max stood up and stumbled backwards. "Who's that?!"

"Unaru!" Anchuu barked. She clenched her fists and stomped forward. "Want more of an ass whipping?! Because I'm getting really sick of you appearing out of nowhere! Why hasn't someone already caught you?!" The large alien chuckled deeply. "Max, go inside."

"I can't leave a friend like this." Max said, stepping forward like Anchuu.

"What do you want this time Unaru?" Anchuu asked, crossing her arms confidently. "Going to attack me, then run away because you're a coward?" She chuckled to herself.

"Just watch **this **Anchuu _dear_." Unaru laughed. He grinned his sharp teeth and suddenly transformed into a human before their very eyes. "I've watched you and learned Anchuu _dear_."

"So, you've become human too?" Anchuu asked, tilting her head looking bored. "What a traitor." Unaru ran at her and punched, but Anchuu merely stepped aside. "I bet you're used to a big bulky body. Not a small, puny human body."

"Hey!" Max blurted out.

"No offense to original humans." Anchuu said, chuckling and stepping away from Max. "It's different with normal humans. I swear." She stood proudly and grabbed Unaru's neck fiercely, ramming him into the side of the building. "Now, this is exactly what it's going to be like if you don't treat me right Unaru. You might even die. I'm warning you now Unaru. Behave."

"Not on your life." Unaru growled, looking down at her. He transformed back and stood proudly over her. "You're a pathetic female."

"Unaru!" a voice called out. The three turned around to see the elder standing there. "Stop this at once!"

"Tch… hearing that from **you**, elder sir." Unaru growled. He shoved Anchuu aside and walked over. "I thought she was my mate."

"She isn't any longer." the elder snapped, staring up at Unaru. He grabbed one of Unaru's arms and dragged him to the ground effortlessly. "When Anchuu returns, I'll pick a more suitable mate."

"Hey, elder sir?" Max asked. The elder turned to face him. _-Sorry Max, but I don't think he'll consider it on account of my attitude…-_ "Do you think that Anchuu can pick her own boyfriend? She seemed really frustrated earlier about it…"

"I realize that…" the elder informed, glaring at Unaru.

"Everything shouldn't be thrown off about our mating just because I'm angry about it." Anchuu admitted. She turned away from them. "I'm willing to accept this, but I'm driving Unaru off. It's a privilege I'm allowed to have as a female…"

"No Anchuu." the elder interrupted.

"What do you mean 'no'?!" Anchuu snapped. She turned back and faced him, growling. "Explain yourself!"

"Never have I had anyone talk to me like this." the elder informed, stepping closer to Anchuu and Max. The female alien stepped back, cowering from the older alien. "Is this a human emotion dear Max?"

"Anger?" Max asked. The elder nodded. "Well, yeah. Tyson gets angry all the time at Anchuu." Anchuu crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the ground.

"That is something you shouldn't bring back…" the elder informed.

"It's a typical human emotion elder sir." Anchuu whispered, looking at him. "You said to learn. I'm learning, though it's not something you'll approve of, but I **am **learning! It may not be positive, but I'm doing what you wanted me to do!"

"Indeed that is correct…" the elder admitted. He turned around and walked over to where Anchuu and thrown her collar. "And I can easily sense your frustration." The elder bent over and picked up the red collar. "I could even sense it over our conversation. Maybe some things **do **need to change on our planet."

"Like what sir?" Max asked, watching him walk back over.

"Like a lot of things dear Max." the elder informed. "First off, our mating." Anchuu glared up at him. "You females should have the right to **choose**, and not have him **chosen **for you." It was quiet. "Though it will be tough getting used to, it'll get easier over the generations."

"Did you say 'generations'?" Max asked innocently.

"Indeed." the elder answered, nodding. "I am ageless in wisdom." Anchuu chuckled. "You find this funny?"

"Not really." Anchuu giggled. "I know that you're male, but have you ever been born female?" Max started to stifle a laugh. The elder looked at her with surprise. "I mean, seriously. Have you always been born male?"

"Yes." the elder answered, not very amused. Anchuu smiled at him. "Your brother misses you Anchuu." The female alien looked away. "He talks about you everyday."

"Does he now?" Anchuu asked, looking back at him. "How big has he gotten?"

"Pretty." the elder informed, smiling himself. "About your chest height."

"Wow." Anchuu squeaked.

"_Would the Bladebreakers please appear to the be stadium." _the announcer called over the intercom. Anchuu and Max looked at each other.

"Have you been summoned?" the elder asked. They both nodded. "Unaru, go home and stay there."

"Yes sir." Unaru grumbled. He got up and dashed away. Anchuu stuck her tongue out at the retreating male.

"Do you mind if I watch Anchuu?" the elder asked. Anchuu looked at him surprised. He simply smiled at her friendly.

"You… asking **me **for something?" Anchuu asked, sounding like she was hearing things. "Wow… sure elder sir!" She jumped up and down happily. "Come on! Hurry and transform! I'm sure you can do it!"

"Are you sure?" the elder asked, sounding unsure.

"Positive sir!" Anchuu cheered. "Just… concentrate. Focus on being human." The elder closed his eyes and focused. In his older age, it was a bit difficult for him. "Max, hurry and get him some clothes." And the blond disappeared. And in seconds, the elder transformed into an old human being. He was a tall 6 ft 7 in, with shoulder length grey hair. "Wow elder sir. You look old."

"But I feel the same." the elder informed.

"You feel old?" Anchuu asked. The elder looked at her with the bored expression she gives Tyson. "Sorry sir." she chuckled. Max came back with clothes for her elder to put on. He looked like an old guy trying to be young again. With his cape and precious gem, he failed. The three of them ran into the stadium and went to the beydome. Lights were bright and the audience was cheering loudly. Rei, Tyson, Kai, and Kenny appeared behind the tree.

"Who's the old guy?" Tyson asked, pointing at Anchuu's elder.

"This is my elder in human form Tyson." Anchuu answered, hugging the old guy. The elder smiled and patted her head.

"So, this is Tyson?" the elder asked, looking at the midnight haired teen. Anchuu nodded happily. "And these are the famous Bladebreakers?" They all nodded.

"This is touchy and all…" Kai started, walking past them. "But we have a tournament to win." He went to the bench.

"I'm guessing that's Kai." the elder grumbled. Anchuu nodded. The Bladebreakers and the two aliens followed Kai and they all sat down on the bench. Then, the other team came out. The elder stood up and growled deeply in his chest.

"What's going on elder sir?" Anchuu asked, suddenly worried.

"Karera." the elder murmured.

"Them?" Tyson asked, with a questioned look. Anchuu swallowed hard.

"Anchuu, Autoroo." the elder explained, looking at her. The Bladebreakers looked towards Tyson. "Bokoru karera."

"Outlaws." Tyson informed. "He told Anchuu 'to beat the hell out of them'." They looked at the team. They were aliens that the elder could sense. They have animalistic traits on them. The first had short, black tussled hair with the horns and wings of a dragon. Male. The second had long blond hair, curly with the ears and tail of a tiger. Female. The third had shoulder length white hair, wavy with the claws, ears, and tail of a polar bear. Female. The last has short dark blue hair, in a pony tail and this one had the wings of a griffin attracted to his arms and tail of a lion. Male. "Dude, do they have blades like Anchuu?"

"Hyottosuruto." the elder whispered.

"Maybe." Tyson growled. The Bladebreakers simply stared at the other team. The tiger female stepped up to the beydish. Anchuu stood up and walked over.

"Atamakakushiteshirikakusazu." the elder said with a smile. Anchuu nodded. Max and Kenny looked at Tyson.

"Long saying gramps." Tyson mumbled. "I think he said 'Don't cover your head and leave your bottom exposed**; **you have to be careful not to expose your weak point while attempting to protect yourself'. What a long saying… seriously." Anchuu pulled out her blade and held it ready. The tiger held out her blade and smiled an evil smirk.

"Reow, ready Anchuu?" the girl asked.

"Ready when you are." Anchuu growled.

"Byousou." the elder said simply. "Focus." Anchuu gave a nod.

"On this team, we have Tora Eerian!" the announcer called out. "Her fast tiger-like blade makes fighting a bit difficult for her opponents!" Tora grinned her evil grin, holding her blade proudly. "And a new player on the Bladebreakers! Anchuu! Nothing is really known about this player, so we all prey for a good match! On your marks!" Anchuu held up her blade. "And 3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Both blade were released into the Beydish.

"Give it up Anchuu!" Tora taunted. "You don't stand a chance against any of us with your pathetic blade!" Anchuu ignored the voice and focused on Kiryoku, her blade. "Let's go! Atakku!"

"Kiryoku, show yourself!" Anchuu called out. The dark blue blade started to glow. Then, Kiryoku appeared in a magenta light. "Atakku! Aragau!" Tora grit her fanged teeth. "Fight!" Then, the dark blue blade started to viciously attack the orange and black striped blade. "Don't give in Kiryoku! Aragau!"

"Gurifon?" Tora asked, looking towards the griffon human. "She's got a bit beast."

"Focus." Gurifon instructed, his arms crossed. "Aragau."

"Right." Tora grumbled. "Fight! Don't give up!" Anchuu watched and observed the orange and black blade swerve this way and that. _-Okay Kiryoku… attack… now!-_ Then, Kiryoku smashed right into the other blade and it was shot into the air.

"Jump up Kiryoku!" Anchuu instructed, throwing her right hand into the air. "Follow and smash it out of the beydish! Go, Kiryoku!" The dark blue beyblade shot out of the beydish and followed the orange and black blade.

"Gurifon!" Tora yelped.

"Focus!" he snapped. Then, the other blade was smacked out of the beydish and landed beside Tora. Anchuu swallowed hard as her blade shot towards her. She grabbed it and watched Tora pick up her blade. "Anchuu! Aisetsu." Anchuu stepped back. The elder stepped forward and growled.

"Tyson?" Max asked curiously. "What did he say?"

"He called her 'pathetic'." Tyson answered. Anchuu turned around and stepped down from the beydish. She walked over to the Bladebreakers.

"Anchuu…" the elder whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Kick their ass." Anchuu growled, brushing his hand off. "Who's up next?"

"That's me." Max informed.


	7. part 6

_-This is the second battle… Max verses the polar bear girl. I can already guess her name, based on her animal… Shirokuma. Just by Tora's and Gurifon's names, I can just tell. It's Japanese, as Tyson says, for their animals. If Max loses this, then it's all up to Tyson or Rei, whomever signed up to go third. Though Shirokuma doesn't look all that vicious, but I wouldn't doubt that her blade is. It looks heavy and tough. Please Max, you have to win this!-_

"Next up! We have Shirokuma! Her snow white beyblade has a great defense, so good luck in the long run!" the announcer called out. "And from the Bladebreakers, we have Max Tate! His defensive skills are also to be admired! This is probably going to be a long match, so grab some snacks audience!" The audience cheered for both sides. Shirokuma stepped up to the beydish timidly while Max walked up with confidence. "Bladers ready!? 3! 2! 1! Lets it rip!" And both blades were launched. The white blade swirled around the dish, evading Draciel, whom was in hot pursuit.

"Stay focused Draciel…" Max muttered to himself. "We can't let her beat us. We just can't."

"Max?" Shirokuma asked shyly. Max looked at her. She looked up from her white bangs and her black eyes looked evil. The blond froze staring into the abyss of her eyes. "Do you like beyblading?"

"Of course I do!" Max answered.

"Max, don't lose focus!" Tyson yelled out. The blonds' body gave a twitch as he focused back on his blade. Draciel suddenly just stopped chasing the white blade and stayed in one place.

"Okay Draciel, we'll just out wait her." Max murmured to himself. Shirokuma looked left and right, watching her blade dash back and forth, daring itself to approach the green blade.

"Eiya." Shirokuma said gently. The white blade started attacking Draciel. "Go for it. Come on, Eiya." Max watched as his blade sat there, taking the abuse. "Please… come on… Eiya."

"Let's go Draciel!" Max called out. Draciel appeared from the blade in a purple light. "Attack!" Then, Draciel started it's barrage on the white blade.

"Max." Shirokuma said, her voice trailing all throughout the stadium. The crowd grew silent. Her voice gave an echo. "Why hurt a poor blade Max? What had it done to you?" Draciel gave a loud shriek as it bombarded the white blade with it's large arms. "Oh, Maxie, tone down that Draciel a bit, will you?" Shirokuma's head gave a nod and the white blade launched the green one into the air. "Eiya…"

"No! Come on Draciel!" Max encouraged. "Don't give up! Keep going!" The green blade zipped back into the beydish and held it's ground. "That's right! Keep it up Draciel!" The green blade started to attack the white blade.

"Yuki." Shirokuma whispered. Then, everything started getting smoky, then before anyone knew what was going on, it started to snow inside the be stadium. "May the snow fall gently, cover the ground in the white flakes of beauty." She stood straight and allowed the wind from her blade to blow her bangs from her eyes. Soon, the snow started to become a blizzard above the stadium.

"Draciel!" Max called out. "No, come on Draciel! Stop the blizzard!" Shirokuma closed her eyes and raised both of her hands and smiled gently.

"Cover it all, my snowbound friend. Cover, cover up the turtle. Cover up everything in the beautiful, white, delicate snow." Shirokuma whispered mystically. She smiled deviously and looked pleased. "Yes, my friend. Cover it all up."

"It appears that we're having a bit of weather difficulty here folks!" the announcer called out. "Hope you all brought your jackets, because it's getting rather chilly in here!" Max wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. Tyson and Kenny were shaking while the others didn't seemed bothered.

"Gurifon, it's cold!" the dragon alien complained.

"Shut it Ryu." Gurifon growled, crossing his arms, watching Shirokuma as she seemed to control the snow at will. "It won't last forever. She just has to stop his blade from spinning."

"Don't give in Max!" Anchuu cheered, standing up. "Don't doubt yourself! You can do it!"

"I can!" Max agreed, still shivering. "Stay above the snow Draciel! If I can stay above the snow… then my blade won't stop spinning… but I could suffer attacks from her blade…" Max looked around the beydish, noticing it filling with snow, but couldn't find the white blade anywhere.

"What is it Max?" Anchuu asked quietly, mostly to herself.

"Did her blade already leave the dish?" the elder asked. "I only see one blade, and that's the green one."

"The white one is hidden elder sir." Anchuu informed. "I know it's in there, I can feel it." _-With her will put into the blade, what use could she have for camouflage? Does Shirokuma have a strategy? Max, you better watch yourself…- _Anchuu stepped closer to the beydish, but didn't dare take more then one step. Gurifon was watching her, she could sense it. The female alien looked towards the griffon alien. He was staring right at her with his dark blue eyes that matched his hair. _-You got a problem Gurifon?-_

"As a matter of fact, I do." Gurifon answered with a growl in his throat. Anchuu froze, he read her thoughts.

"Elder!" Anchuu yelped, turning to face him. "Gurifon, he…" The elder looked at with concern in his eyes. "You know?" The elder turned back to Max.

"He's in trouble. I sense something bad it going to happen." the elder whispered to Anchuu.

"Be careful Max!" Anchuu screamed. Just then, the green blade was fired from the beydish into the air with the white blade following after.

"Come on, Eiya." Shirokuma murmured, as her blade smashed with Draciel and knocked it clear out of the beydish. Shirokuma blinked her eyes a few times and watched as Max went to retrieve his blade. She suddenly gave a jolt and shook her head violently. "Max!" she cried out, in a voice that was soft and kind, unlike her menacing voice used during the battle. The polar bear ran through the snow in the beydish, right to the blond. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Honest I really didn't!"

"Hey, don't worry about it." Max assured, holding Draciel in his hand. "Shirokuma, right?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry. Is Draciel okay?" Shirokuma asked, looking at the green blade.

"Traitor!" Gurifon yelled from the other side of the stadium. "Shirokuma!" The polar bear shivered to herself.

"Lay off Gurifon!" Anchuu snapped. "That's your own kind you're barking at!" Gurifon sneered. "You want some of this! I'll kick your ass!"

"Anchuu." the elder warned.

"Lay off!" Anchuu snapped, turning to face her elder. "I can handle myself! I don't need anyone telling me what to do!"

"You better do what elder says, or you'll be in some serious trouble." Gurifon warned, smirking at the female alien. He pulled out his blade and made his way to the dish. "Have your next player fight me. Bring it on Bladebreakers! Show me what you got!"

"Gurifon!" Shirokuma cried, holding her white blade close. "Why?"

"Shut it." Gurifon growled. He held his blade ready. "So, who's next?!"

"Umm… it appears we're playing a tie game." the announcer informed, looking at the beydish which was covered in the powdery snow. "Well, next we have Gurifon! His blade has a massively high attack, so beware any attackers! And from the Bladebreakers we have Tyson Granger! His blading skills are well balanced, but is that enough for Gurifon?!" Both bladers' held their blades ready. "Are you ready?! 3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Both blades were launched.

"Tyson, you better not lose!" Anchuu warned. "Or you'll never beat me!"

"You don't have to worry about that!" Tyson yelled. "Dragoon! Storm Attack!" Then, the white blade began making a tornado, and the loose snow mixed with it. Gurifon simply smiled as the typhoon of snow engulfed his blade. "Yeah! Way to go!"

"Deemon Hi." Gurifon growled, then the dark red blade suddenly combusted into flames. The snow in the typhoon melted instantly.

"Demon fire?" Tyson asked, as the red blade dropped back down onto the snow, melting the white powder all around. "Come on Dragoon! Attack!"

"Atakku." Gurifon said simply, as if that was all he had to say. The dark red blade and the white blade clashed together. The dark red blade ricocheted backwards, melting the snow around it, while Dragoon only moved back a few inches. "Damn! Attack! Fight that stupid blade!"

"Hey!" Tyson snapped. "My blade isn't stupid!" Gurifon glared up at him. "Get him Dragoon!" The white blade zipped through the snow, bashing into the dark red blade. The other blade got closer to the edge of the beystadium. "Get away from that blade Tyson!" Gurifon warned, his voice echoing in the stadium. Anchuu watched as the dark red blade was actually being pushed to the edge. She smiled.

"What's wrong Gurifon?" Anchuu taunted, smirking. "Losing at beyblading are we?" The griffon alien snarled. "Well, too bad! You're going to lose Gurifon!"

"I will not!" Gurifon yelled. Suddenly, his blade smashed Dragoon away. "Not to a pathetic human and his pet!"

"Pet am I?!" Anchuu snapped. The griffon alien clenched his fists and transformed before everyone's eyes.

"Well, will you look at this!" the announcer called out. "Gurifon appears to have… changed during battle!" The audience grew quiet. Anchuu and the elder stared with horror at what he did. "What a surprise!"

"I'm at full power now Tyson!" Gurifon yelled, baring his fangs and claws. "I won't lose!" Tyson grit his teeth.

"Come on Tyson! Come on Dragoon!" Anchuu cheered. She cupped her hands over her mouth. "You can do it!"

"You're right." Tyson whispered, mostly to himself. "Besides, if I can't beat a punk like you, I can't possibly hope to beat Anchuu… Let's go Dragoon!" Then, Dragoon appeared in a light blue light. The dragon gave a thunderous roar. "Alright! Dragoon, Storm Attack!" The glowing blue dragon gave another roar, creating a storm of winds. Gurifon snarled as his blade was lifted into the air again. "Alright! Now, toss him out Dragoon!" The gusts of wind blew all around the stadium, blowing off peoples hats that were wearing them. Then, the dark red blade was carelessly tossed out of the beystadium. The winds stopped, and most of the snow has melted into water. The stadium was quiet for about a minute, then burst into cheers for the Bladebreakers. Tyson and the others were gazing into the crowds. Then, it grew quiet as Gurifon approached Tyson. The dark blue alien with snow white angel wings stood over Tyson, his gaze impossible to tell. Anchuu and the elder both growled at him.

"I congratulate you Granger." Gurifon said simply, bowing before Tyson. "Evil in my ways I am, but I'm still respectful of the winner." He stood up, then looked towards the elder. "Don't expect me to come back with you, you old fossil." The elder gave a nod, hesitantly of course. Gurifon looked at Anchuu. "I admire your courage to stand up to us Dark One. Stupid, but courageous."

"Bite me." Anchuu growled, glaring at him. She stepped forward and transformed, allowing the audience to see her in her true form. The elder spread his arms out, and did the same. Turned into his true, tan furred form. Gurifon stood on his hind legs and peered at the audience. Some were taking pictures, while others were whispering about the sight. The dark blue alien turned his head to him comrades. Tora and Ryu simply stared at him, awaiting orders.

"Must I spell it out?" Gurifon asked, baring his teeth. Tora turned her head away while Ryu stepped forward. The dragon alien stood beside Gurifon and transformed. He had black fur and fiery wings, similar to Anchuu's. "Tora. You too."

"Do I have to? I've grown used to this human body." Tora complained.

"Fine." Gurifon growled, turning away from her. "**Be **that way." The two male aliens left the stadium in a hurry, while Shirokuma and Tora stayed. Shirokuma ran to Tora, but the tiger alien shoved her away.

"Just because I didn't want to go with them, doesn't mean I want to be with you!" Tora snapped. Shirokuma shivered and backed away. Anchuu and the elder left the stadium, with Shirokuma following behind them. The bright sun shined down brightly on them.

"We have to go home now." the elder informed. He turned to Shirokuma. "You too, Shirokuma. Anchuu. You ready?"

"No sir." Anchuu answered. "I have to say my goodbyes." She turned away from him. The elder walked over and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"You'll just make it hard on yourself Anchuu. Just come with me." the elder persisted. Shirokuma gave a small nod. Anchuu brushed his paw off. "Anchuu."

"Elder sir…" Shirokuma whispered gently. "Maybe… these humans mean family to her. Let her say goodbye." The elder looked at the polar bear alien, then to Anchuu. The black, female alien was standing, facing the stadium. "Just for a second or so elder sir. Just let her say goodbye."

"Go Anchuu." the elder said calmly, giving her a small push. "Quickly say goodbye and hurry." Anchuu smiled at him, then raced to the door, swinging it open carelessly. She practically flew down the halls to where the Bladebreakers were staying.

"Hey, where did you disappear to Anchuu?" Rei asked, standing up from his seat. Anchuu's smile suddenly faded. It was quiet. "Anchuu?"

"It was nice staying here." Anchuu started, giving a weak smile. "I've learned, and now it's time to go back home."

"Hey!" Tyson snapped. "What about our battle?! I kicked that Gurifon's butt, but what about you?" He stood up and stomped his foot. "He-ey!"

"Dude, calm down." Anchuu grumbled. She shook her head and sighed. "Well, It's not like I can stay here forever. My elder is expecting me to say my goodbyes and leave." _-No matter how much it hurts, I can't give Tyson a battle he really wants. My elder will get impatient with me… I think. Sorry Tyson, Rei, and everyone else… but I just can't do it.- _Anchuu turned her backs to the Bladebreakers. "I'm sorry. I have to go now."

"Hey!" Tyson yelled. He ran at her and grabbed her shoulder. "You're giving me a battle! And you better not **let **me win!" Anchuu sighed again. "Are you really gonna leave without a battle?"

"Of course not!" Anchuu laughed. She turned towards him and smiled. "I wouldn't miss a battle against _Tyson. Bring it on Granger!"_

"_You're on!" Tyson laughed loudly, running out of the room._

"_What about your elder?" Max asked._

"_Make him wait." Anchuu answered, chuckling to herself. "If I'm leaving, I'm gonna at least make my last minutes worthwhile! Come on! Come watch us!" Then Anchuu ran out of the room following after Tyson. The midnight haired teen was waiting impatiently for the female alien to show up. "Are you ready Tyson?!" He gave a nod. "Alright! On your mark human!"_

"_Hey!" Tyson barked. "Don't be racist!" He gripped his blade fiercely. "Let it rip!" Anchuu and Tyson pulled the rip cords and both blades danced around the other as the bitbeasts made themselves known. Kiryoku and Dragoon._


	8. part 7

_**This is the last part to this little story. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone by stopping, but I have a bad habit of stopping stories because they get too long and I can't figure out an ending, or I get typer's block.**_

_**I hope you really enjoyed this!**_

_**I'll allow your mind to think about things after this, and if you want to see (excuse me, read**__) something more, just review it to me, and I'll see what I can do. I really hope you enjoy this last little part! _

_Bye bye now!_

_-----_

_-Well… I'm finally home. Home to my mother, my brother, and to my surprise! I have a new sister! And I have a new father! To think, I actually __**have **__a father! His name… Gah! It just slipped from my tongue. I'll tell you when I remember. Anyways, Life at home has been pretty good, I'm showing in my pregnancy, but that's alright. It's going to drop soon and become an egg. I wish I could share this with my human family, Rei and Mao… it would be nice. My brother, Yuki, is actually up to my chest now. He's grown so big! Sadly, I can't give him a ride around like I used to, but that's okay. He's okay with just running underneath my shadow when I fly. My sister is a bright pink color and her wings are coal black, like __**my **__fur. My sister's name is Saline. I wonder why my mother named her that. Was elder around when the egg hatched? Guess I'll never know.- _

Anchuu lifted her head and looked to her right. The small pink fluff of a sister was curled into a ball, sleeping peacefully. Yuki, with his white fur shimmering from the water droplets, sat quietly, watching the sun set behind the mountains. _-It's been about a week in our terms since I left and I've missed beyblading with the Bladebreakers. Well, the sport is world wide here. We've all learned and are still learning from each other. I'm not so much of a blader anymore, but I blade when Yuki asks me to. Saline is a very quiet little girl. Her wings twitch every now and them.- _

"Hey, sis?" Yuki asked, looking towards her. Anchuu sat up and looked at him. "Am I going to be an uncle?"

"Yep." Anchuu answered quietly, placing a paw on her stomach. "You're going to be the uncle. And Saline is going to be an aunt."

"That's cool." Yuki said, his tone soft and quiet. He looked at the fading sun as it slowly started disappearing behind the mountains. _-It's getting dark, and mom doesn't want Saline out late. We should probably head home.- _"Anchuu." Yuki whispered, standing up. "Going home sounds good."

"Mind reader." Anchuu chuckled, standing up.

"You wear your thoughts on your shoulder sis." Yuki informed walking towards her on his hind legs. "It's easy to see what you're thinking."

"I bet." Anchuu murmured, picking Saline up gently, as if she was her own child. Saline didn't even twitch. _-I hope my child is like Saline. Quiet, sweet, and isn't bothered by being picked up…-_ Yuki nudged her with his head. "Sorry Yuki. Come on, lets head back."

---

Both blades collided as they landed in the dish. Anchuu smirked as she watched Kiryoku appeared in a bright magenta light.

"Alright Kiryoku!" she cheered, jumping up once. _-I'm getting a giddy feeling about blading Tyson, I wonder why?- _Anchuu grinned her fangs.

"Come on Dragoon!" Tyson yelled, shaking his fists slightly. "Storm Attack!" Wind was whipping around the small beydome as Dragoon conjured up it's mighty tornado. Anchuu's dark blue blade was swiped up into the powerful winds. "That's it!"

"No way!" Anchuu snapped, her black fur whipping every which way. She flapped her wings once. "Kiryoku! Fight back! Atakku!" The dark blue blade escaped the tornado and landed in the beydome, only to be smashed away by the white blade. "Damn it Tyson!" Anchuu barked.

"Yeah!" Tyson cheered. The dark blue blade was ejected from the beydome, and was shot right at Anchuu. The female alien caught the blade and scowled at the midnight haired human.

"Damn it…" Anchuu growled. She gripped her blade and huffed. "Well… you beat me…" then she whispered under her breath. "For once."

---

Anchuu and Yuki arrived at their tree house. Yuki opened the door and Anchuu casually walked in with Yuki following her.

"How was Saline?" their mother asked. Her voice was soft, and they almost didn't hear her.

"She was a very good girl." Anchuu answered, handing her half sister over to their mother. The bright green female gently held Saline and turned and walked away. _-I remember my… I mean our father's name! Eiju. In Japanese, as Tyson would say, means 'long life'. And I agree! He's pretty old, but nowhere near as old as our elder!-_ Anchuu went up a flight of stairs and went to her bed. Unlike the houses on Earth, their rooms didn't have walls separating them. It was a large room, and it was wood and sometimes leaves were their wall to the outside. "I wish I could talk with Rei…" Anchuu grumbled to herself. But she knew better. Her life on Earth has ended, her elder had told her so. Maybe one day she could go back, but it has to be strictly for a mission, or until she's able to live on her own and make her own decisions, but that won't be for a long time. _-Still… I could try to call him with my collar…- Anchuu sat up and grabbed her red cat collar. She pried the tag open and started to fiddle with it. "Rei?" Anchuu said, her voice trailing quietly. She waited. "Rei?" she said again._

"_Hmm?" a voice asked. "Who's this?" It sounded like Rei, but Anchuu wasn't so sure._

"_This is Rei? Rei Kon?" Anchuu asked, pulled the collar to her ear._

"_Yeah." he answered. "Who's this?" Anchuu nearly jumped out of her fur._

"_It's Anchuu!" she screamed, jumping up and down with excitement. "It's me, Anchuu!" She heard Rei chuckling lightly. "What's with your voice? You sound different."_

"_I've just got a sore throat." Rei informed, with a cough. "That's all."_

"_How is everything?" Anchuu asked, suddenly very quiet. No answer. "Rei? Hey Rei!" Still nothing. "Did I lose the signal? Damn it!" She chucked her collar across the room. "Stupid collar."_

"_Sis, are you mad?" Yuki asked, coming up the stairs._

"_No. Not really." Anchuu answered. "Just a bit upset, that's all."_

"_Miss Rei? And Mao?" Yuki asked, stepping closer to her._

"_Yeah." Anchuu murmured. "I really do."_


End file.
